The punishment
by poptart128
Summary: An altenative beginning to Bulma and Vegeta's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

Bulma woke up, stretching and yawning, scrubbing her face to enter consciousness. It had been a long week, but today she was celebrating her birthday, and she was more than willing to celebrate it in a big way. First, she would treat herself with a day at the spa, to end her day with an extreme clubbing night.

Vegeta didn't sleep much, so he had been training since very early in the morning. After many hours, Goku and Raditz join him, they stopped when Nappa call them for lunch. They all ate while Nappa run the through possible training drills, Raditz was being, as always, annoying, and Goku was being silent, which was strange, Vegeta thought because generally he was an idiot. –Something wrong?-Vegeta asked looking at Goku, getting a smile out him. Goku was waiting for someone to ask him and he very stupidly fell into his strategy, Vegeta sigh.

-It's Bulma's birthday- Goku said like they were supposed to now this Bulma person –Right, she's by best friend and there is a huge party in her honor, I was thinking that maybe we can go?- he laugh it out.

-So, is this Bulma a good laid- Raditz asked causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

-Gross, she is like a sister. I met her when I was on that internship on Earth. We basically grew up together, although she is a bit older- Goku said casually.

-Well, I'll love a party, lot of chicks means lots of sex- said Raditz blatantly.

-We should be heading home- said Nappa expressing disinterest on the matter.

-It's a small stop on our way home- Goku reply promptly. –Won't take us a lot of our time- he almost pleaded.

\- There are more than 2000 women waiting for the arrival of Vegeta, remember that he's in the process of choosing a queen. -Nappa said with a scowl.

Vegeta recalled his condemnation, the terrible task to which he had to submit to upon his arrival at Vegeta-sei –We're going- he said coldly and the three men remain silently in shock.

-Within 8 months, the most coveted and powerful man in the universe will be crowned king. - said an obnoxious red headed women on the t.v. screen.

-That's right! Currently he is in the process of selecting a queen; thousands of women from across the galaxy have been summoned. - explained a blond hair girl in a frenetic way.

-I would kill for being one of those summoned girls, the prince is so hot- The red headed women promptly replied and the audience squealed.

-To be evaluated as meat, how romantic!-Bulma said drawing watering poison between her phrases –Please, change the channel-

-Do not tell me you're jealous of not receiving an invitation- Chi chi asked between laughs.

-Let me tell you, I happened to have received the invitation, but I had to decline it indicating that I was engaged- she said casually.

-Engaged?- Chi chi asked in disbelief.

-Yes, committed to my beliefs of not allowing myself to be auctioned as cattle- Bulma answered and both girls laugh out loud.

Bulma was wearing a red wig and some sort of eye mask, while Chi chi was platinum blond and wearing fairy wings. She was on the VIP lounge when she saw him, right next to Goku, the prince of the saiyans. She had to bite her tongue and give it to him; He was indeed hot. A carpet of women's drool rolled under his feet. She stayed put while Chi chi went down the stars out of the VIP louge.

\- Goku!- Chi chi yelled while wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, getting him a snort from Raditz and Nappa, but he didn't care.

-Hi- he answered with a broad smile approaching her and wrinkling his nose –You smell weird, like different-

-Don't you like it? - Chi chi asked almost offended.

-No, I mean is not bad. Is just, you don't smell like you and I like your natural smell the most- he said a little embarrassed.

Chi chi gave a caring smile –Iit was spa day, what you smell should be one of the products, but it will were off- she explained as the two of them got caught up in their little world. Nappa and Raditz scattered, probably for different reasons.

In the mean time, Vegeta walked away from the group and made his way right to the bar counter, He made a sign and the bartender nodded bringing him a shot of a red concoction. Not a minute had passed before a group of girls approached him. He drank his shot at once and ordered two more; paying no attention to his new fan club. Bulma laughed at the situation, but because she was a mischievous girl with mischievous intentions she decided to do something a little naughty. *It's, after all, my birthday* she thought.

The bartender pour two more glasses to the saiyan prince, he was about to take them when Bulma went ahead stealing his drinks, she swallowed one of them leaving the glass clean at the tale of the bar. –Thank you- she said to the saiyan with a wink and leave.

Vegeta was paralyzed with anger, he was upset. The indignation of the woman's impertinence toward him filled him with rage. He was inflamed and decided to follow the red headed women, she would pay for her wrongdoing.

The women sat on one of the tables of the VIP lounge, all by herself; she then drank the other shot as Vegeta looked at her infuriated; within seconds he was in front of her, making the bodyguards of the VIP lounge panic, but she waved at them to dismiss them.

-You know who I'm I? –he asked almost biting her head off.

-Yes and your welcome- she said sweetly with I wry smile, her answered confused him, and she saw that –I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wanted to continue to be flattered by your fan club. What was I thinking? – She said sarcastically -It's obvious that someone like you like to be adored-

Vegeta was appalled by this women –I could punish you and your entire race for you insolence- he barked at her showing slightly his teeth, and, god that make Bulma drool, she felt hot but will not give him the satisfaction of show it to him, instead she roll her eyes.

-Don't be such a cry baby, if you're mad about the drink. Sit! - She said pointing to the chair in front of her, looked over a girl in the corner and made her a circle sign with her finger.

Vegeta stayed still in silence –Seriously you're annoying me, sit!-Bulma said impatiently and Vegeta scowl, but comply with her indication. The waitress put a tray of shots between them; she took one and drank it –Come one gobble up!-

-Are you trying to get me drunk?- he said throwing a look of distrust.

-Only if that makes you less of a bitch!- Bulma jokingly indicated. Vegeta lips twitch into a grin and he had to drink several of the shots on one go to mask the laugh that he was building up. Bulma stood up and walk away, deciding that she needed a little space because she was, honestly, a little annoyed by him; so to the dancing floor she went and when she turn around she met him again.

Shocked and frustrated she sigh –Now what?- she asked without finesse –I helped you, I even bought you your stupid drink, why are you following me?- she added between puffs –Or are you planning to dance with me?- she laughed at the idea, but the smile was replaced with panic when Vegeta took her hand and drawing her to him, until she collided with his chest. A rush traveled thorough her body, making her get a blush that match the color on her wig, so she looked to her feet to concealed it.

They dance several songs and Bulma felt in trance, he smelled so good she thought, she felt heat accumulating between her thighs – Well, I got you silent, I bet some people will pay me good If I tell them how to make you stop talking- he said causing her to give him a poisonous look. –Or maybe, you like my company, don't tell you're going to join that fan club you spat about-

-Don't be delusional- she said slapping him on his shoulder. Vegeta took her hand and gaze at her –You dare to hit me, I really should punish you for that- he said locking his eyes with hers mad at her actions, breathing heavily, his eyes had grown impossible darker and she loved it. Bulma bit her lower lip, unconsciously rubbing her thighs against each other, she then decided to clear her throat –I didn't hit you I merely spat you- she said softly while she licked her lips. Something about her was driving him insane, he wanted to taste those lips, and he drowned at the thought of tasting her skin. Bulma started to walk away and like a moth to flame he followed the red headed minx, she stopped and got in what look like a storage room and yet again he kept following.

Bulma never looked back, she knew he was there and when the door closed behind them she turned around to face him -But if you really feel that I have transgressed you- she said with a soft voice -I consider that a punishment is in order- she said with a wide smile and a suggestive tone, then she got closer to him. There was no expression to be seen in his face, but on the next second he closed their gap and sunk into the woman´s seductive mouth, Bulma's arms wrap around his neck, he groaned picking her up as she wrapped her gorgeous legs around his waist.

Bulma had second thoughts, recapitulated what she was doing and thought she was crazy, but the thinking portion of her brain stopped all activities when she lean on the crook of his neck and inhale his scent deeply –You smell so good- she said as she trip further into damnation when she felt a furry thing crawling inside her dress groping her breast, Bulma thanked god for not putting a bra that day.

Vegeta growled and smirk against Bulma's skin –And you smell like someone that wants to get fucked- then he looked at her with a cocky smile, Bulma tried to looked shocked –But don't worry you're gonna- he added.

Bulma smiled as he starts kissing her again. A groan escaped out off her as she was kissed in the hottest way she was ever kissed in her life; in fact, she was redefining what making out should be. She let out a breathy moan, while she started to grind against him rocking slightly against her overheated core, something needy that didn't knew she had in her was building inside her. Vegeta put her down onto the surface of a small working bench, hooking his fingers around the sides of her panties and pulling them off, spreading her legs wider with the help of his legs, taking a look over her smooth, bare lips, swollen with need and almost glowing with her juices, without doubt he placed to fingers inside her making her arc her back allowing him to go deeper inside her, his tail unwittingly screwed around Bulma's waist, he was stunned by the actions of his very treacherous appendage *He didn't even knew this women's name and yet your acting so familiar* he yelled in his head at his tail, but when he felt her clamp around his fingers he hissed and willingly tight her tail around her. –You're so wet, how can you be so ready for me?-

-God, Vegeta, less talk more fucking- Bulma said surprising the saiyan by slipping her tongue into his mouth getting tangled with his as he kept pumping his finger inside her, while he played with her nipples over her dress. She pressed one of her hand over his very hard manhood while the other played with his hair –I want you inside me- she moaned and Vegeta almost roar while he reached down to push off his uniform pants and without hesitation complied surging himself inside her, letting Bulma escape a silent moan as he drove down inside her. –You're too big- she said trying push him away to adjust to him –You're impossibly tight- he replied as he made a guttural sound *She felt so good, so exquisitely nice* he thought. Powerful thrusts pushed against her at a very slow rhythm, making her screamed will he moaned, after a few minutes she felted like she needed more, so Bulma wrapped her legs around the saiyan waist again and he groan speeding his thrusts.

Bulma was a moaning mess, she felt the edge of an unavoidable release, and she want it so badly so desperately, he felt so good to the point that she chant his name proud fully like a mantra, all off this was insane, spasms engulfed her as she cry out her culmination while pushing her hips up to make her climax last longer, then she was finished, tired and satisfied as she had never been, but Vegeta let out a mischievous laugh, he wasn't done, he pull himself out and turn Bulma so her chest was against the bench surface, and without any consideration drove himself inside her again, she clamp around him trying to regroup herself, but he was still going, his thrusts as powerful as they always were made her moan helplessly while feeling spent.

Vegeta was never a compassionate or caring man with his bed-mates. He took what he need it without even thinking about the needs of his counterpart, but seen this women cry out in pleasure made him want it to last longer, made him want to savor every second and to prolong his release only because she felt that good. Basically, for the first time of his life, he wanted to fuck her partner senseless. –This is punishment- he said with a low seductive voice right on her ear making her shudder; he let out a smile, a real smile, that if Bulma had seen it, she would have melted into a bigger puddle; but because she didn't see it, his words spite her, so in response she squeeze her internal muscles around him, making Vegeta groan and Bulma smiled in delight.

*Was this women defying him?* he asked himself and something inside him stirred up. Vegeta make his move, something he never have done before, something reprehensible considering he was not his mate, but god he needed to show her that she shouldn't try to mess with him. Bulma felt the furry appendage toy with his overused pearl; she couldn't contain her screams of pleasure, the pressure in her belly building up again –Didn't thought you had it in you, but it seems you body wants to come again. Do you?-Vegeta paused getting closer to Bulma earlobe –Do you want to come again with my cock?-Bulma denied fervently shaking his head –So this little whore is a liar- he said and pressed harder against her pearl, she didn't want to let him win, but her body wanted to lose and it did; she moaned and buck her hips against him coming with the same intensity that the first time, she kept meeting her hips with his thrusts he just felt so good.

Vegeta felt himself getting over the edge *Fuck, she's so tight and wet. Shit* he said to himself while he tensed, he wanted to prolong this *It shouldn't be this difficult* he thought remembering a time that he lasted until he got so bored that he just didn't feel like coming at all, he did but he didn't savor his ecstasy. But this was a lose battle, as the red head move vigorously and took his tail in her hand massaging gently as if she was grateful for the pleasure his appendage had given to her.

He started to move faster and more erratically, that's when Bulma knew -Please, anywhere but inside- she pleaded and then she felt him spasm inside her.

Several minutes later Bulma was looking for her panties, she wore a scowl on her face –Well, thank you for leaving a mess inside me; know I'm all sticky, guess the party is over- she said putting her underwear on annoyed, while Vegeta adjust himself. –It was punishment, when you're been punish you can't possibly expect to make demands- the saiyan male said with a impossible grin on his face, if truth were to come out, he would have to admit that he just couldn't bring himself to do it elsewhere, but hell will freeze before admitting his defeat.

He watched as the red headed girl make a gruff sound and got out off the storage room slamming the door shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2. Overcharged **

When you think of Bulma, you never think of her as the day dreaming kind of girl, mainly because she wasn't, she had no time to. But here she was thinking of the night that went through almost three months ago, a news cast about how the prince of the saiyan hadn't yet selected a future queen trigged it. She remembered his touch, his heavenly smell, the way he tasted and with great embarrassment she remembered how she touch herself as she cleaned herself in the shower, how the feeling of what he left, her punishment as he recalled it, make her come for the third time that night. In trance with her thoughts, she forgot to monitor the oil level status of the machine she was installing and ended up bathed, head to toe, in the greasy substance.

-This happens to me, because I'm not paying attention and I'm walking around dreaming like a fool- she chided herself. –And over a one night stand, please Bulma-

Goku saw a pulsating light on the phone screen of his apartment. And press a button, -One recorded message is in storage – he read to himself and pressed the play button.

-Hi, Goku- Bulma said as she appeared on the screen – You're not home, I just wanted to tell you that I have what you asked- she made a pause –And because probably you don't remember- she added –How did she know that?- he asked to himself out loud –Is the training machine you asked me to think about it, I came up with a great idea, so you should definitely come to check it out, maybe I'll sell it to you for a nice price - the cerulean hair girl said with a broad smile –Oh, almost forgot. If you happen to come in next week, Chi chi will be here visiting. Just to let you know- she winked, waved and the connection was cutoff.

Goku sprang from his seat, he wanted to see Chi chi and also wanted a break of Vegeta, he was in a particularly bad mood, the training was brutally hard and nobody but him could keep up. He looked at the clock, but if he was going to get to see her he had to take the next interstellar flight, Goku sigh pressed several numbers of his communication device that beep a few times.

-WHAT?-Vegeta answered with a growl.

Goku scratched his head –I have to go check out a super training machine that a friend of mine at Capsule Corp made especially for saiyans, I kindda have to depart like…right know-

Vegeta looked at him seriously –We'll take my ship, meet me in ten-

Goku was puzzled, but if they used his ship it would take them half the time, that meant more time to see Chi chi and he was more than ok with that.

Vegeta was in the shower, he was on edge, annoyed by the whole queen situation thing, but what really got him on a foul mood was the need he had pent-up in his body, he was in need for mind blowing sex, and when he thought about it he thought of the red headed women.

-Fuck!- he growl as he took himself in his hand, with slow, long strokes to ease his pain. A small voice in his head laugh at him for been reduced to someone that has to please himself, *You could shake a hand and find a women that would gladly do this for you* he thought, but then he remember the red headed women, her moans, how her wet, tight walls felt around him; he shook his head as he cringe to his touch *It's impossible someone felt that good, your mind is playing a trick, this is her doing* the little voice said *You only feel like this because when you were ready for a next round with that whore, she was nowhere to be found, leaving you with accumulated need.* Vegeta hiss as he recalled how her heat smelled and start stroking himself faster *You're simply an idiot* said the voice in a mocking undertone, he laugh to himself as he came in his hand while he thought of the feeling of releasing himself inside her.

-I'm an idiot- Vegeta said out loud as he cleans himself. *Now that you can think straight again* the little voice on his head started talking again. *You need a plan, or are you planning on keep doing that? This is becoming a recurring event*

Vegeta frown *exactly my point* said the little voice.

-But what kind of plan? - he asked confused, he was turn out of his train of thoughts by his room phone ringing. It was Kakarotto he sighted and answered.

A plan was plotting in Vegeta head while Goku talk, he was going to Capsule Corp, the party where she met the redhead was on one of Capsule Corp facilities, that was a good place to start doing something about it, he grin.

*You plan to look for her?* his inner voice sounded appalled by that idea. *And then what?*

-Look, if I found them I could end my unfinished business?-Vegeta said with a renew conviction.

*She seemed kind of mad* the voice said sheepishly.

-So? It's me Vegeta. Who in this galaxy will say no to me?- He asked pissed off by the question.

*And you can always use the queen card option, any girl will kill to be your queen* the little voice added proudly.

*Oh, come on! Like I will need that!* Vegeta said as a reproach to his little voice.

As soon as they landed a Bulma jump over to Goku wrapping her arms around him. –Hi Bulma- Goku said and covered her nose –You smell awful-

-Yes I know, don't make me remember about my little incident with the synthetic oil we're trying to mass produce. – Bulma said none chantingly.

-God, you smell something in between iron and fire- Goku kept going.

-Yes, I know, I smell of war- she said with a hiss. Vegeta roll his eyes *What did this beautiful women knew of war?- he thought but didn't ask; if had asked, he would have known this girl was very familiar with it, the Brief's family had been prisoners of war forced to work under Dr. Gero orders and were set free when Goku and the rest of the Z-fighters have defeated the Red Ribbon army, he would have known that she still holds the mark were the tracking chip was implanted in her, so they can monitored them like animals. And he would also had known, that is was due to her and her father's help that they managed to infiltrated into Freeza's ship and secured their victory. He didn't know that then; he will eventually find out when Goku starts to babble of their adventure together several weeks later.

-So tell me where can I find her?-Goku said excitedly while waving his tail. Bulma followed his tail, having a moment of remembrance and she saw him.

Bulma wasn't expecting to see Vegeta, that's why her heart started rising like crazy or that's what she told to herself. Taking a deep breath she acted as usual –You mean it- she said –You know it, the state of the art machine I build for training, that why you're here, that's what you want to see, right?- she added and saw Goku's eyes of disappointment –She's on the library-

And with that he run off –Wait- she try to stop him but it was too late, know she was alone with HIM.

-And what I'm supposed to do with you? - She asked very uncomfortably.

-Woman, you can show me to this machine- he said bluntly.

-Thanks I thought I would have to make chit chat with you- she said telling him to follow her with her hand. –I'm Bulma, by the way-

-I thought we were not doing small talk- Vegeta said coldly, he had had enough meaningless chit-chatting with over 2000 women, and he just had it.

Bulma stopped unexpectedly, she turned around to face him –It's a long walk and I'm not drunk for this shit-

Vegeta grin –If I were you I would watch how you acted around me- he said pushing her slightly and making her land on the floor, he didn't mean to but he didn't care.

She picked herself up –You are an asshole- she said and started walking –If I have to endure you presence I'll need some hard liquor- she added as she entered a room with a small bar.

-In that case pour me some, you're smell it's unbearable- he said with a snort and she tossed at him a bottle of whisky that he catch midair.

Bulma was very mad, she thought that maybe because he got to fuck her he thought he can fuck with her, but he had something else coming, and she was going to make him remember it– So, the party a few months ago, you like it?- she asked casually drinking from her glass.

-Yes- it almost seemed that he blushed while he took a sip of the bottle –Goku took me there, didn't get a chance to meet you, apparently you bail your own party- Vegeta added annoyed, he not only had to suffer through Goku's disappointment of not been able to introduce them off but the red head women bailing on him.

That's the moment when Bulma knew there is a God and thanked him for been so gracious with her; he didn't know she was her, between her coconut and lime smell of that day and the smell of death of today, he couldn't trace here. Plus she was wearing a costume and never had properly met him before, if she played her cards right, she will get to loath him enough, so she no longer will want to remember that night; and with him that task was absurdly easy, he was obnoxious.

She smiled an evil smile and he twitched an eyebrow. –Why are you making waste my time?- She said and Vegeta felt his anger rising to impossible levels. –I should be the one asking that to you!- he snarled at her.

-You know what, you shouldn't be drinking it seems it gets you on a foul mood- Bulma added mockingly, taking the bottle out of his hand.

-Woman, you're pulling my patience!- he placing his hands in a knuckle.

-Well- she said rolling her tongue –Is either you can hold you liquor or this is your personality. I don't know which is worst.- Bulma said as she touched her nose. He was about to blast something of when the woman got out of the room leaving him dumbfounded. She poked her head back for a moment –Are you going to come?-

Vegeta grumble –Woman are you bipolar?- he said as he started following her. She gave a dead glare; he forced to compose himself when he saw himself about to grin. They walk in silence, Vegeta got caught on the beautiful silhouette before him, how she swayed her hips from side to side, the way she walk make him recall the red headed girl how she tempted he pushed that thought to the back of his head when he realize that they came into a halt.

-Here it is!- she said waving her hands in front of him. He blinked twice at the action. –Let me show how this puppy works and the price of course- She added as she entered the big sphere in front of them.

-And what exactly is this?- he asked as he eyed the room with very little interested.

She tried to mask her contempt as she answered while pressing several buttons at a control panel and closing the door behind then –A Gravity Chamber- she paused like waiting for something but got nothing out of him. Bulma sighed –When Goku asked if I could make something to improve his training, and of course I could- she added making him roll his eyes –I thought about the saiyan constitution and how it works, taking that in consideration I used this information for my advantage-

Vegeta listened, really listened to her *what an interesting creature!* the little voice in his head talk.

-Saiyan bodies can sustain extreme conditions, not only that, but by enduring them they became stronger, then I thought of humans, the strongest people of our species train to get stronger by weight lifting, so they could move planes and stuff- she paused looking at a very quiet Vegeta –I'm obviously boring- she said.

*No she wasn't* Vegeta thought -So, I'm gonna cut to the chase. My father and I designed and create this monster; the gravity chamber simulated gravity, not an easy task I made add. Basically the chamber can produce augmented gravities, by this I mean, if you go to this panel you can make the chamber to go up to a 100 G. Evidentially the idea is to gradually incremented to adjusted to the new parameters. It's like super extreme weight lighting but what your lifting is, well, yourself- she explained very excited. –A human body will get crutch like a twig at 100 G, but saiyan bodies can manage, with effort, to sustain it- she finished her monologue with perfidy, her eyes glowing with expectation.

*This freaking woman was a genius* Vegeta thought, but he wasn't going to say that out loud –That's good work- he simply replied.

Bulma's jaw almost collide with the floor -Good work?- she asked blatantly and he only nodded –This is pure brilliance!- she added grinding her teeth but then, she calmed herself and put I wry smile on her face, she just had mentally added another cero to her bill. Vegeta looked at her wary – Let's test this bad boy- she said while introducing the number 20 G on a panel and pressing a button, Vegeta almost fall to his knees but Bulma stood there magnificent looking at her nails. She could read the bewilderment in Vegeta's face –Gravity regulators- she said while pointing at some cuffs on her wrists –I would prefer not to die at the hands of my own creations- she added as she turn off the machine.

-You, harlot, could have warmed me- he spat. Bulma squinted her eyes –Let's talk about money- she opened a small device, he watch her as she search for something, in the meantime Bulma added no one but two ceros to her bill, and felt damn well doing it so. She then printed a small paper and handed to him.

He took it and was shocked by the unholy amount –You could start a small country with this amount- Vegeta said incredulous of what she was charging.

-Well, THIS HARLOT, is called Bulma- she said almost spitting venom –And you have to know, that GOOD WORK- she paused a second to let her sentence linger –comes at a good price-

*At that moment he knew what she was doing, she was charging him like a resentful little girl, and he liked it* His upper lip rise to the side in a very seductive, proud smile; Bulma almost melted to a puddle, swallowing her breath. –Fine- he replied –Tell your people to place it in my spaceship- he said as they walk out of it.

Bulma press a little capsule in her hand and the gravity chamber disappear. She gave him the capsule –Take it yourself- she said full of confidence.

Vegeta snort as he took the capsule –You know I would have pay twice of what you asked- he said thinking he won.

-Oh, sweetie- she said in a pitiful voice –I was going to give it to Goku for free- Bulma added with a smile. Vegeta put his hand over his temples, for a second Bulma thought he was going to burst and erase her from the face of the Earth, but instead he laugh out loud, his laughter melting something inside her, she froze in the spot and clear her throat, she needed to get out –Well, our deal is done. You have my banking account in this document. Guess I'll see you around- she said escaping from the room.

He wanted to stop that amazing creature but couldn´t find anything else to say and then he remembered he was on a mission. So as soon as, he felt her gone, he strolled over to the front reception desk.

A brunette woman sat at it, she turned around to face him and she gasped. -I require information- Vegeta said coldly trying to maintain cordiality.

The woman jump from her seat –You're prince Vegeta- she replied almost drooling.

-Yes- Vegeta took a deep breath –Are you going to help me?-

-With anything you want- the woman answered fervently, as if her life depended on complying with him.

-There was a party a few months ago on one of your facilities- he said trying to make sure she was paying him attention.

-Yes, Bulma's birthday party- she nodded one too many times.

-I need a list of all the women that attended that party and photos if possible- Vegeta said in a low voice.

The brunette look bewildered –Well, I can give you a copy of the list and filter it by gender, but I do not have a photo database- she said almost sadly.

-The party's list would suffice- he said and the brunette cheered up immediately.

The receptionist was giving Vegeta a flash memory when Goku spotted him. –Vegeta, I was looking for you-

-Kakarotto, what you want?- he asked without even looking at him.

Goku smiled –Chi chi is going with Bulma to a barbecue at one of my friends house… tomorrow- he made some pledging eyes -¿Can we go?- he asked.

-Sure- Vegeta answered without hesitation, he really didn't want to get back to Vegeta-sei for queen selection and he nurture the possibility of the red headed girl been there. Goku on the other hand didn't ask his luck and didn't care, he got another chance to see Chi chi.

****will continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 3. The Prince, the Mechanic?**

Vegeta was at the table that was furthest of the crowd. Bulma walk over to him looking down on him with a frown –For my father the king, you are a blow to my nose!- he said –You smell slightly better than yesterday, as if a strawberry had thrown up all over you-

-So you know, I tried to take off the horrible synthetic oil smell, but the best I could do was to disguise it- she said almost apologetic but the she remembered something and the frown was back on her face –Don't try to distract me, I'm furious at you!-

-Well, I would not like to interrupt you on that. Carry on - Vegeta said waving his hand and Bulma snapped the table sitting next to him –You, asshole, asked for my birthday party female guest list. You think I don't know what you're doing?-

-No, please, enlighten me- the prince said almost bored.

-Is your queen hunting that scarce?-Bulma asked looking at him with reprimand and snapping her finger on the table, making him roll his eyes.

-This is not of you business- he said bluntly.

-You just made it my business than list was private and I don't care much that you go around swooping my employees for information.- She added breathing heavily.

-I hardly sweep anyone- Vegeta snort.

-Is this somehow funny to you?-Bulma asked distressed.

-What is your problem, I'm not going to make this list public, and I'm not going to force anyone into queen duties- the prince responded to her.

-But, you could charm one of my friends?- she said whining.

-Oh, woman- he replied, trying to mimic the mocking tone she had used herself yesterday –And you'll be sad it wasn't you?-

-No- she said pouting – I'll be sad for the poor bastard, I probably know her-

-I have executed people for less-Vegeta reply annoyed at her treatment.

-Exactly my point!-she said in despair and the saiyan smile but covered his mouth with his hand to hide it. –Maybe it will turn out to be a person you don't like- he said, just for the whims of saying it.

And Bulma's eyes glowed like two beautiful stars *He felt the need to touch but stopped himself* She sat at the chair next to him -Then I should underline some names of that list and should also add a few more, like my laundry lady she ruin my favorite dress-

Vegeta looked at her baffled –Your laundry lady?- he licked his lips staring at her, making Bulma shiver with anticipation -Ok, no additions- she said biting her lower lip and something in that action make Vegeta remembered his girl, because apparently he was now calling her that, *A human trade?* he asked to himself and was about to ask her when they were interrupted.

-Bulma- that guy asked and she twitched. –Yamcha, I'm not in the mood- she said without looking at him.

-I've heard that before- Yamcha spat.

-Really? - she asked sarcastically –Can you also recall how many were you dating at the time?-

Yamcha froze –Can we talk in private?- he asked sheepishly.

-Why will she cared to stop talking to me, to give her attention to you- Vegeta stoop up, he was shorter but more menacing.

-Oh, my god Yamcha, he's prince Vegeta- a blonde woman said pulling at his arm. -Look, you don't have any business in this. Just sit down or walk away- Yamcha said and Vegeta eyes glow with rage, he was about to go for the kill, when Bulma slapped the guy and Vegeta halted, amused by her actions.

-Let me get this straight, you want us to talk with Tinkerbelle under you arm or what?- she asked with her rage at full display.

-Bulma, you got this wrong she's nobody- he said and the blonde girl slap at him and walk away. Bulma started laughing, her hair bouncing, her perfect teeth flashing *Breath taking* Vegeta thought. –Aren't you going to get that?- she said between gasp, she couldn't stop laughing. Yamcha gave him a glare and walk away.

Bulma sat down and took a sip from Vegetas drink. *And for some reason he didn't mind* -It's the second time a human woman takes my drink, is that usual on your species?-

The girl with cerulean hair froze, she had slipped *Great how I'm covering this. The awkward silence is not helping* she thought and then she decided to act in a completely different manner from her usual self –Sorry, I needed something or I was going to drown. Do you care for me to bring you another drink?- she asked with a salesmen smile, he grunted, then he realize something –You really didn't answer- he added but Bulma ignore the question –By the way thank you-

-For what?- he asked confused.

-Not killing Yamcha, he pissed you off, you didn't retaliate for that- she said with a smile -And you actually help me- she pause –And before you say anything, I know you didn't mean to-

Her words caught him of guard, he realized he had meant what he did, and that guy pissed him off, not because he was interrupting him but, because he lost her attention.

-But Bulma Briefs doesn't like to be in debt, so I'll make you an offer- she said with a suspicious smile.

-It better be good- he replied mainly to hide his altered state.

-My deals are always good- she said while faking been outraged by the implication.

-Or a cheeky robbery- Vegeta spoke without thinking, which he would have regretted if not for the laugh he got out of Bulma.

-Fair enough- she said smiling at him –If you ever need an upgrade- she start saying.

-When- he interrupted, she pause looking confused at him –When, I need an upgraded- he corrected and she smile rolling her eyes.

-When, you need an upgrade, I will not only make it priority but I will also make you a nice discount- she said. -You mean you'll do it for free- he added.

-Gosh no, Vegeta, I'll still have to deal with you, I deserved to be paid- she voiced with sneer. She was about to wink, when she realized her error, that action could give her away so placed her hand on top of her eye –Oh, I have something in my eye- she lied –Excuse me- she added walking off the table leaving a very mislead Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta parted that night, only Chi chi set them off *She should have come* his inner voice recall. *We were her clients, her guests and Goku is her friend* -It doesn't matter- he said out loud while they were taking off –Did you say something- Goku asked but Vegeta ignored him *Plus, you need to focus on finding your red headed girl* the little voice added and he nod.

Bulma gave herself the longest bath in tomato soup –I'm getting rid of this forsaken smell- she said to herself. Then she curl in her bed, she wanted to see Vegeta and that was reason enough not to. She was supposed to hate him and yes, he annoyed her –God that man grows under your skin- she said and fell promptly asleep.

When she walk up next morning, she went down stairs and begun to check the company's finances; she spit her coffee.

-Are you ok?- her mother asked and she nod, checking a particular number and then who made the deposit confirming that it was Vegeta. He made a deposit for double the amount she had charge under the subject "Because she would have giving it for free" and Bulma laughed.

She walked in circles for a minute; his father kissed her on the cheek and walked with her mother out of the house. She sat down, then stoop up, walk from one place to another. –Hell, I shouldn't but his not getting the last word!- her hand reaching to a small screen on the wall where she pressed some buttons. She waited impatiently until Goku answered.

-Bulma!- he said and Vegeta who was working on something behind shift in his seat.

-Goku, hi. By any means, is there the pain in my ass, that you call a prince anywhere near you?- she sneered.

-Yes, let me just transfer you to the main screen- he said while he moved his fingers around the small round object he was holding. And then she appeared on the big screen of the ship, Vegeta's tail undid itself and he had to consciously tight it up around his waist.

Bulma wearing a pink and silky night gown, so small that her breasts were barely contain and they bounce as she scoffed at him. Vegeta gave her the stalest expression he managed to put on.

-You're an asshole, you had to have the last word!- she said swinging her hands and pointing at him. He didn't look at her, his eyes needing to be elsewhere, if he was going to keep his bluff. -I just call to tell you that, thanks to this little number you pull, I'm keeping the money!- she shouted and cut the communication.

-You definitely pissed her off- Goku reported in disbelief –I know you're the prince, but Bulma is- he made a pause –well… Bulma- he said as his body shiver in fear. Vegeta purposely ignored him as he left the room.

The prince leaned against the wall, he grinned to himself scratching his hair *Stop that, don't you need to be looking for a particularly red headed girl* the voice in his head scoffed him.* Vegeta shook his head. *And that woman is… her. Do you need me to list you all her horrible qualities?* -She is annoying- he voiced himself out loud.

Bulma was working on some bionic prototype when an envelope was delivered to her desk; she was familiar with the engraved crest.

-The royal saiyan crest- said a blonde as she gave her some papers to sing. She gave her a polite smile. Her wall phone wrung and she answered –Bulma, dear, is time for lunch- her mother said.

-Yes, I'll be right there- she answered as she took the papers including the offensive envelope.

-Bulma!- exclaimed her mother –That's the second invitation you get- she applauded –Are you going?-

The cerulean woman was shocked –No- Bulma said almost yelling as she took some bread of a tray, sitting at the table. What really bother her was that she was thinking about it *Just imagine the look on his face, bet it will be priceless* she thought to herself. *Don't fool yourself, he probably will throw his head and shoulder back in a dominance stance and laugh at you* the little voice in her head warn her. –Off course that would happen- she voice out loud, making her parents look at her confused, she just smiled.

A whole month had passed, without any communication between them. Until that night, when she was sleeping and she heard, her personal line ringing.

-Answer- she said in a hoarse voice with panic, if someone is using this line at this hour it must be important she thought; she was wrong.

-Woman! - A familiar voice yelled at her as she took off her sleeping mask. Something in her mask made him want to get closer to her, and then he recalled his red headed girl with violet eyes. He really wanted to find her; he was far past denying it.

Bulma looked at the hour –Is past 2 of the morning are you crazy!- she spat violently in a haze.

-I happen to have a problem- he said discarding Bulma's words.

-I know!-Bulma pulled herself up –You're an asshole and not even I can fix that. Good night- she approach the screen with the intention of turning it off.

A black silky top with small silky short adorned her exquisite silhouette, Vegeta almost forgot to breath, he manage to compose –Wait!- he said in a hectic voice.

Bulma didn't know why she stopped but she did –I guess you already woke me up- she sat at the edge of her bed crossing her legs seductively, not intending to seduce anybody but just been her. Vegeta's brain short circuit and stood there in silence –Well?-Bulma asked impatiently, ripping him of his trance.

-The chamber went dead- the prince mutter.

She looked concern –Is there any light in it or is it completely dead?- she question as she seem to be thinking of something.

-Completely dead- he answered a little jaded.

-Out side, next to the door, there is a panel- Bulma got closer to the screen to get a better view.

Vegeta looked at her in disbelieve -Are you planning that I go check it?-

-Yes- Bulma grinned. -Don't tell me the prince can't soil himself with such a simple task-

His voice went cold, his eyes wide –You said you'll make a priority!-

-The upgrade, this is maintenance, I could transfer you to their line; they could probably run OVER your case in two, three weeks tops- Bulma said with a smile.

Vegeta grouch –Fine!- he said as he opened the panel –Everything seems to be burn- he said making a face, Bulma could see him but not what he was looking at, she mesmerized with his chiseled features, *he's too handsome* she thought. She almost had to slap herself for that idea crossing her haid –That's what I was thinking. For how many hours you have been using the machine?- she asked.

-A day?- he questioned. –Yes- she answered annoyed.

-I don't know 14, 16 hour- the prince responded her unsurely.

Bulma was disturbed at the number –No wonder it burn, you over heated the system. The manual clearly indicates that you can use it up to 9 hours on a continuous mode-

Vegeta breathed though his nose making a contempt sound –That's a designer problem, 9 hours are not enough.- he stated.

-Well- Bulma said rolling her tongue –Now is your problem- she plastered a fake smiled and he glared at her –Ok, look, I can send you the spare parts, but that would take about three days to arrive.

-Woman, that's unacceptable- his voice flaring a murderous undertone.

-I KNOW,YOU PSYCHOPATH, I'm thinking; just give me a moment-Bulma shrieked and Vegeta went still in surprise. –I know, can you get a hand on an explorer pod, you know the small round ones-

-Sure- he said doubtfully.

-Awesome, those have a similar fuse circuit, not as well as the original part, but they would work, at least until the spare one gets to you- Bulma said very assuring –Go, get take off the fuse system in one of those pods and install it in the GR. I will send you a message with the delivering track later, after I have some deserved sleep- she added and terminate their communication.

Vegeta stood on the same spot for 15 minutes –The audacity of that woman!- he yelled.

****Will Continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 4. A little HARSH **

King Vegeta had seen his son carry many things in his life, which included the severed members of their enemies, but never a tool case and for some reason that spiked his interest and his worries. So he followed his son to the exploration port to the scrap section, saw how he looked around and stopped at the rests of an exploring pod, opened his tool case and started to screw something off.

-I have to ask- the King said perplexed –What are you doing?-

-I need the fuse circuit for the GR- Vegeta took another tool from his toolbox, he almost looked professional

-The expensive training machine?-his fathered asked concern.

-Yes- he said removing the lid of a panel.-

-And why are you doing it yourself- The King seemed intrigue.

-Because, she said the maintenance unit would take up to three weeks to fix it- Vegeta answered as if that explained everything.

-And did you know what you're doing?- the king asked as he saw his son meticulously disassembling a piece and inspecting it.

-I read the manual- Vegeta answered looking at his father –I wasn't going to call her, so she could mock me- disdain running though his features.

-Who would dare to mock you my son?- his father asked outraged.

-Exactly!-Vegeta pointed at his father.

The King was really puzzled –My son you should punish that kind of insolence-

-You would think, right!- he exclaimed to his father.

-Yes, right- the king confirmed.

-But- Vegeta almost look defeated a feature his father never look on his sons-You don't know her.- he pause -I have the feeling that that's not a good strategy-

The King was worried, was there in a universe a being more powerful than his son. Freeze and king Cold were dead –Who is this creature?-

-She's a pebble in my shoe, but I have the feeling that if a retaliate, I'll never hear the end of it- his son explained to him.

-A female? - he asked expectation filling his eyes and Vegeta saw what he was implying.

-No, no father. The woman is the most nauseating being of the universe- he cleared it up.

The heart of his father deflated – Son that brings me to the matter; you have 4 month until coronation, you have to have a queen that sits beside you that day. I want my pension- he looked over his son –No, Vegeta, I need my pension. I have ruled this kingdom since I'm sixteen, with a queen under my arm, by the way-

-You knew mom since you were eight!- he exclaimed.

-And long for her since the moment I met her- The king said with sorrow regret on his eyes. Vegeta pat his shoulder–I think I know what you felt for the queen- Vegeta never knew his mother, so he didn't use that name.

-You found your mate!- the king almost shout –Then why haven't you presented her?- he questioned outraged.

Vegeta paused –It's complicated. I really don't want to get into the details- he blushed –The thing is I lost her- he smiled jittery and the king eyes wide –But, I have a plan hence the party I'm actually been personally coordinating.-

The king sighs -28 are the years established to pass the crown to the successor of the line. Vegeta you're the only one in 10 generations that manage to actually implemented the law, because I'm the first king who had manage to live for so long and I hope you beat that record.- his father pause –Look, I'm almost 60, I'm still a young man, give me my vacations!- he added a little upset. King Vegeta smacked his forehead –I hope you find her or I'll have to choose for you- he patted his son back and walked away.

-Woman!-Vegeta spat through the screen of her wall phone on her lab.

-This is it, this is my penitence- Bulma said dropping her head to her working table. –How did you get my personal number?-

-Stop babbling nonsense and assist me with my problem- he said sharply. –I was training- Bulma raised her head to be struck with the heavenly sight of shirtless Vegeta. His olive skin, that perfectly carved muscles forming ripples over his abdomen making a perfect V that pointed suggestively at the waistband of his spandex pant. She had to remember herself to breath.

-…But the machine don't want to increment the gravity past 40 G, it was fine yesterday.- he ended his sentence. And Bulma was glad she listened to the last part.

She cleared her throat, licked her lips –That sound's more complicated. I think I could send you a maintenance crew, which is never by-

-They would take too long, just walk though it and I'll fix it- Vegeta said taking his gloves off using his mouth, Bulma almost groan, her sexual frustration almost getting the best of her *Remember he is abhorrent* the little voice in her head recall.

-I'll try, let's hope that it doesn't turns into a difficult task for your highness- she said with an air of greatness implanted in her voice and he glared at him. -Down the panel were you set the gravity, there is a lid, open it and pull, gently to see if one is loose-

-There are a thousand wired- he shouted. –I know, have fun!- She smiled -Call me back when you're done for further instructions- like that the connection was lost.

Took Vegeta three hours to find the problem a cable melted and hardened, it almost broke under his touch he dialed a number –Woman- he said when her voice answer –This is the problem, he said placing his phone in a way the scientist could see it then turn it back to him.

She twisted her lips –That's a very serious problem, I really need to replace that whole panel-

-Is there a way to fix it- Bulma smiled this time he didn't demand anything but offered. -Vegeta this is the kind of problems that could get someone kill, is a critical failure of the material, that machine is the first of its kind, I need to reevaluate the components I used.- she said trying to make a point.

-What can I do to make it work while you do that?- He asked, Bulma was clearly in distressed –Woman I'll keep using this machine- he warned. She took a deep breath –Are there additional wires that feel like that?- she asked.

-No, I checked them all- he responded.

-Maybe it's a punctual failure- she said with obvious concern –Fine, I have an idea of something that can sustain, but you have to promise to check that panel wiring every time you're going to turn the machine on. No matter how much time it takes you- she pointed at him in warning.

Vegeta roll his eyes –Please- she said with begging eyes –If that system fails it can be catastrophic, you were lucky that it didn't want to rise the gravity, because it could have been the other way around. Imagine the system incrementing the gravity without any way to stop, the system and its save guard will collapse, they will literally explode- she said in a hectic way –So, please. I'll help you to get it running-

-Fine- he said in a heavy tone and she smiled –Do you own a scouter?- she asked in a velvety voice.

-I think so; I don't use those because I don't need it. Why you ask?- he said as she smiled in delight –Because, inside there's a thick black wire that coils around the headset, if you skillfully take it out, you can weld it as the replacement of the one who's damaged-

Vegeta nod -Then I'll do that- he said as he walked along what look like a long corridor.

-Call me back- she worded and Vegeta raised his eyebrows in surprise -I just want to know you didn't kill yourself, mainly for political and lawsuit issues- she then finishes her transmission.

Bulma was overwhelm, a week ago, her father had talk with her about officially passing the company to her and stepping aside for good, the more she thought about it, the more she felt that she was been smothered. She was sure she was going to go bald with desperation.

It's not that she couldn't manage the company it was the implications that came along. In a trance with her thoughts she didn't notice when a call was transferred to her laboratory monitor.

-Woman!- a familiar voice startled her, she gave out a loud scream and jumped from her sit, then she turn around to the monitor and frown at Vegeta –I've been calling you, you didn't answer. I had to call to the companies line.-

-And they just let you through?- she asked alarmed at that fact.

-I'm me! - he said as if the allegation was obvious. She shook her head as a sign of her indignation.

-Sure- she paused, she was mad at him for scaring the shit out of her –How's the queen hunting doing? Did you found the woman you're going to make miserable the rest of her life? –she asked aggressively with a fierce gaze.

-First, any woman would kill if it gets her to be named as my queen. Second, that's not why I called- the prince punched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

-Don't tell me- she made a pause for climatic reasons –You have a problem!-

-You're dame right!- the saiyan looked at her royally pissed.

-Look, right know I have a lot in my plate. I'm going next week to replace the gravity simulating system. Can't it wait?- she whining.

-The damned machine doesn't turn on and is not the fuse circuit- he snapped at her.

Bulma gave in -That's odd, the battery on the energy supply system should run up to three years, but then again you're overusing it, by not following the 9 hour rule- she gave him a menacing look –I going to need you to go down for me- she said and Vegeta gave her a wicked smiled–Well, seen that it seems like you really needed, I guess I could go down on you-

Bulma blushed –ON THE MACHINE, YOU ASSHOLE- she corrected –Do you want me to help?- she threaten him and he laughed *Fuck him and his gorgeous laugh* she thought -And for your information if a needed a man to go down on me I wouldn't have to ask for it-

-No, she doesn't- said a male lab assistant that was bringing her some documents. Both Vegeta and Bulma glared at him.

-Are you done, I'm already down THE GR-he said annoyed.

-Open the big circular panel and show it to me- she said –THE PANEL JUST TO BE CLEAR- Vegeta snorted as he took the lid off and place the phone so Bulma could see.

-I'm not a mechanical genius female human, but that seems fried- Vegeta comment as he return his phone to his face.

-You're not wrong about anything you just said- she winked at him and an alarmed inside Vegeta's head turn on, the way she winked at him made him recall some really heated memories. –Vegeta- she yelled –Are you listening?-

-Yes, woman- the prince said concentrating on the task at hand as Bulma spoke again –The battery that supplies energy to the GR is dead, but there's a thick cable that connects to the battery- she said and Vegeta nod –You can pull that out and connected to an external battery, I'm sending you the characteristic of the battery you need- she added while typing something –If you go to where your ships get maintenance they will definitely have one-

Vegeta pull the cable and go out from above the GR –Ok, I received the information- he said checking something. That will be it-

-Wait!- Bulma said without thinking

-Is there anything else I need to know?- The saiyan prince asked.

-Is more like a question I have?- she twitch a little and look straight to him.

-Ask then. -Vegeta was intrigued.

-No, it's nothing, really

-You are not the kind of woman you speaks without a purpose. Most of the time is to be annoying- he said and grin –So, go on.-

-So, you're getting crown as a king in 16 weeks- Bulma paused

-Do you want me to invite you?- he question to see if he could get to the point.

-No!- she shouted and bite her lip. Again Vegeta's head alarm wrung, but was caught off guard by her question –Does that frightens you?-

Vegeta cleaned his posture and with great conviction he answered –No- his tone solemn and calm-I was raised and forge in battle to be a strong king. I will not fail my people-

Bulma laughed and Vegeta's eyes were filled with rage –Sorry, I'm laughing my nerves out. I wish I could have a quarter of you conviction, you seem to have everything figured out-

Vegeta's rage vanished, he saw in her something that she had never shown, fear -You're mistaking I don't have everything figure out, ruling is not an easy task- the man voiced.

She was doing everything in her power not to burst into tears, he could tell –My father wants to turn the company to me, is no kingdom- she smiled sadly.

-Is no less, everyone will depend on you; your actions will define its future- Vegeta said and Bulma panic. -But I like my freedom, I like how simple things are- she said without thinking.

Vegeta gave him a look that she hated; he looked at her with contempt, as if she were less than an insect. –That has a simple solution- he said in the coldest tone he have ever given to her –You just need to grow up- and with that he interrupted the communications.

****Will continue in chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 5. Realization **

A week pass, there were no more calls between them, something inside Bulma felt as if it was broken. She had decided to go with Chi chi to Vegeta-sei the day of the proclaim party, because customs control were less strict to her guests and because Chi chi was also invited and was dying to see Goku.

She need, for some reason to find Vegeta and talk to him, if she didn't she felt like she was going to drown in her distress. Although, she thought of going for all those reasons, but when she felt Vegeta-sei heat and was stuck with almost 1500 women more, she regretted it.

Vegeta watched as all the guest ships landed, and the guests started to get off; he had been on edge for two main reasons finding his red headed girl and the second not hearing from Bulma *Was he too harsh* he thought and scold himself, bo¿ut he wasn't going to call her.

-I really don't want to address you a queen- his father say as he accompany him in the hangar. He turned to see his son, and was surprised by his look. Vegeta's eyes seem to have a tint between green and blue and his body was cover in what it seems like a golden aura that made his son's dark hair waived wildly.

-She is here- his fathered asked and confirmed at the same time. Vegeta only nod and was about to move –I need you take control over yourself; you can't run down there as a child to look for her. You invited all this women; this is an intergalactic official publicized event. Imagine how it would look if you went down there and took your women dismissing the rest, the political implications that that will have-

Vegeta composed himself –You're right I don't know what came into me. I'll meet her at the party- he said in disbelief of his actions.

-Don't feel down, I have never seen a bond so strong, a longing so demanding- The king took him by the shoulder and walk with, almost pushing his son, whose feet seemed pinned to the ground.

Bulma has managed to get out of custom 3 hours later. Both women managed to meet Goku, who hugged them. He led Bulma to where the GR was settled and both of them disappeared into oblivion.

The beautiful scientist was feeling the hot of Vegeta-sei planet and change into a small black short and a really skimpy white top that she wore when she workout. It was too damn hot for anything else. Every saiyan man was aghast by the wonderful vision

Bulma was moving some boxes around -Better to check the refrigerating system first- she comment as she opened a small lid, then heard a small cracking sound, followed by a loud pop. A cloud of white dust fill the entire hangar, there was no visibility for almost 5 min. Bulma complained as she tried to remove some of the white dust from herself.

Vegeta felt like he was been torn apart, he could smell her everywhere, she was so near. Remembering his father's words he went to the GR hangar to see over Bulma's repairs. As he walk the smell became overwhelming and then he heard what sounded like an explosion and a white cloud of dust expanded all over the place overpowering his senses, then he felt a great relief that he couldn't smell her, this was exactly what he needed, his thoughts wonder he became worried, he tried not to run to see if Bulma wasn't injured, instead he flew at his maximum speed.

-That lucky bastard!-the cerulean hair girl exclaimed -I don't know how he manage to keep himself alive-

-Are you talking about me?-Vegeta said looking a very powdery Bulma.

-Yes- she said and all the people of the hangar gasp in horror at the way she was talking to prince Vegeta. –I didn't even touch any of the hoses of the refrigeration system and they collapse as a result of the high pressur eto which you have submitted them- she gave him a scolding look.

-It's your fault you said you build a machine for saiyan training, but established a ridiculous time of usage of 9 hours- Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest and the woman only signal him a no with her head.

-Do you mind taking that out? - she added as she pointed the refrigerating system compressor and auxiliary tanks.

-Me?-Vegeta asked in disbelief while people looked at them.

-Yes, please- Bulma pressed the button of a capsule letting out a completely new system –Is better to install a new one than to repair that one- she looked at Vegeta who watched her with impossible big eyes –Is there a problem, your highness?- she question with snide in her tone.

Vegeta detached the system in one pull using only his left hand and throw to oblivion, trying to make a point, a point that Bulma didn't understood –See, not that hard, now put that in there so I can wire it. The saiyan prince opened his mouth several times, there was complete silence in the hangar as he lifted the damn thing and positioned in its right place. Then he saw how Bulma started to work –Where's Goku, shouldn't he be the one helping you or didn't you brought a maintenance crew?- he asked not masking his contempt, but Bulma was to into her task -Chi chi and Goku seemed pretty serious didn't want to interrupt them and my assistant unit is currently charging- she pointed to a wall where several robots were standing, she pressed a button an nothing happened –Can you turn my welding machine on?- Vegeta looked around to give the people of the hangar a "you better start working look" and then pressed the machine on.

For 15 minutes they didn't talk, he was enrapture by Bulma speed and the very small garment she was wearing, every time she stretch up he could almost see her breast -You think she's wearing a bra?- the prince overheard, he looked around and saw how every saiyan at the station were there as if they were watching a show. The prince walked to a watering station near the guy he noticed that made the comment, he took a glass of water, drank it and on his way back to the GR, gave the man a punch in the gut, all the other men gasp and begun to move around to look busy.

-How long do you think you need to repair the machine?-Vegeta asked as he grinned at the view of his men fear.

-I'm thinking 10 days- she bended over placing her feet at the sides of a tank, her precariously covered ass shaking in the air.

Vegeta breathed deeply –Is that the outfit you normally use to work?-

Bulma stopped. -God, no. But Vegeta-sei is too hot; I'm starting to consider working in a bikini- she said as she welded something.

Vegeta stood still for a moment almost in trance -Then, I should move the GR to my private hangar. I no longer need to supply energy manually-

-Is it cooler there?- She asked turning around the tank, this time he looked how her chest pressed against it.

-No- he answered with a stoical voice.

-Then I see no point- Bulma tried to get out from behind the tank but noticed she was stuck.

-Trust me there is a point; you just don't see it- Vegeta was trying to do his best to mask his annoyance.

-Fine- she said as she wiggled –But, help me out of here- Bulma extended her arms in the air and Vegeta's eye twitch but didn't move.

-My prince, I can help her- a saiyan man jumped from behind him very energetic, if looks could kill that saiyan man will have been as good as dead –Go to work- Vegeta answered him menacingly and went to aid the human girl. Bulma almost melted in Vegeta's touch, so close she could catch his scent and it was beginning to take her over the edge. The prince felt like if every muscle on his body was awakening, almost like it was screaming him to remember something. They gazed at each other, neither of them breathing; then they were interrupted by an odd, loud sound.

-What was that?- he ask intrigued, Bulma blushed –My stomach, I'm starving- But before I eat I should settled everything on your private hangar- she said as her stomach growled again.

-Woman, you are already as thin as a twig and as weak as you could get, let's eat; I'll order someone to transfer all of this- the prince made a gesture with his hand and two saiyans men nod at him.

-But I'm covered in this white powder I should bath and change first- her treacherous stomach growl in discomfort.

-That settles things. We're eating first- The saiyan prince said as he made a sign with her head, telling her to follow him.

-We? - She asked intrigued.

-Yes, I'm in a good mood. And also I need to get my mind off a particular subject- he said as he recalled he wanted to look for his red headed girl.

They were sitting at a dinner hall, golden plates, golden chandeliers, the table forged in some type of crystal and the chair plated in silver. Bulma was underdressed and felt horrible about it. A small battalion of people set the 40 feet table with a ton of plates. -How many people are we expecting-? Bulma asked looking at her clothes and feeling stressed.

-What you mean? - Vegeta tore a leg of giant bird and looked upon a very concerned Bulma -Eat- he instructed.

Bulma smiled at him in defeat. She took a piece of bread, a small portion of salad, cut in half a piece of what looked like broccoli and placed a small piece of meat. Her gigantic plate looked empty -You shouldn't be on a diet- Vegeta said as he engulfed a tremendous piece of octopus.

-I'm not!- she wailed and gave him a friendly push, Vegeta looked at her, any other living creature would have been punished by that action, but she made him remembered his red headed girl and thought that the action was a common trade on Earth. -I could behead you for that, but I'm going to do something far worse- he smirked and took Bulma's meat eating it in a go.

Bulma breathed heavily and puff -You asshole, I was going to eat that!- and like that he, also, ate her broccoli. She paused and then her laughter flooded the room.

King Vegeta watched over them, something in between intrigued and appalled by this woman behavior, but was even more shocked by his own son. After a few moments watching over them he sat down. Vegeta, promptly, stood from his seat and at this action Bulma jumped from hers.

-My King good evening- he bowed and Bulma mimic his bow.

The King then laughed -You know his toying with you- the older man said to her -Never in his life had he acted like this- and Vegeta laughed, his laughter lighting up something hot inside Bulma's body. -But it was nice watching her bounce of her sit in that shirt, don't you think father?- the king didn't respond he just looked down to his plate and Bulma squinted her eyes at the prince.

The three of them continue eating -Is this beautiful woman your future queen?- The king asked and Bulma almost choked, negating it vigorously with her head.

-Don't you consider my son a good catch?- the king asked her with a strong menacing voice.

Bulma laughed nervously -Is not that his not a good catch, King Vegeta. As hot as he may be- Bulma paused as Vegeta lifted his chin up in approval –It's just he has a very distinctive personality.- before the prince could felt extolled by Bulma's words she added -He tends to be self centered and annoying-

King Vegeta's eyes widened, he was about to put Bulma in her place when his son talk -I thought you were talking about me, not describing yourself, but if that the case you should add juvenile and conceited.-

Bulma roll her eyes, and then grinned -That's right, prince, keep talking and the time I spend repairing you GR will double- Vegeta responded her with a killer look.

-Wait, Bulma, was it?- the king asked and both of them turn to face him - As in Briefs?- the cerulean head nod in confirmation cutting another piece of meat. –Can believe I'm sitting next to you. The minister of defense told me he placed an order for an upgrade of Vegeta-sei shields 6 months ago and that we're currently in the waitlist- he added this time inquisitively.

-Sorry about that- Bulma laughed -My department is not logistics and programming, I'm more into research and administration- she took a spoon out something that looked like pudding and wrinkled her nose putting it aside. The king's eyes still on the girl as if she was in the spot-But- she slowly added -Since I'm here, I could check it out with your minister if he's free for a meeting-

The king waved and a girl nodded -The appointment is been arranged- he said and Bulma gave him a polite smile.

After a half an hour, Bulma was more than done with eating and doing small talk - May I be excused?- she asked

-You barely ate anything- the king appointed. -Trust me; I ate more than my share. Honestly I want to do some light walking to digest it.- Bulma gave a melting smile and the king beamed at her as he approved her leaving with his hand.

-I could show her around- a male sayain in formal armor reply and Bulma beamed at him liking the proposal. Vegeta stopped eating, something about that idea made feel uncomfortable -I'll do it- the prince said glaring at the other man, who responded with a bow. *That was odd* the King thought but nodded.

Bulma was walking aimlessly, she stopped and leaned over a rail, she looked up and saw two half moons -This pace is hellish hot, but that view is stunning- Vegeta appreciate the comment and mesmerized in the impossible curves of the woman *Yes, the view is definitely stunning* he thought and the little voice scolded him making him remember his beautiful red headed.

-Vegeta, I need to thank you- she said biting her lip, that action for some reason drive him crazy, his body unwittingly got closer to her, he wanted to reach to her but stopped himself -For what?- he asked scolding himself yet another time.

-The last time we talk you said something harsh to me- she said; he reminisced about his last conversation *Right, she's mad* he thought - I needed to hear them. Truth to be told, I do need to grow up, and thinking things over, that doesn't need mean that I'm going to lose myself in the process. I'm just going to have more in my plate. I'll still have my freedom; it will just be of a different kind. You know what I mean?-

The saiyan prince looked away to hide his smile -I actually do- he said as he hold the rail. Bulma felt something warm going inside her chest, his word made her happy -Enough about me. Let's focus on you- she coughed -How's queen hunting going?- she needed to change the subject quickly and make him mad if possible.

-Very good, matter of fact, I smelled her today- he said proudly, he really was in a good mood.

Bulma was confused, she looked into space -Is that a slang? - she question without thinking and Vegeta gave him a puzzle look -You know, what are you trying to say with "You smelled her"- didn't sound romantic at all Bulma thought.

-That!- he said -I was overseeing the party's guests arrivals and I smelled her, didn't get to looked at her, but I know my red headed girl is here- he said confidently, that only seemed to confuse Bulma more.

-If you didn't get to see it, how could you possibly know she's red headed, by her smell alone? - she asked disconcerted by the possibility.

-No, that would be silly- he replied with a stern look.

-That's silly! - She said mockingly -Then pleased illustrate me, how you know the color of her hair?- she added using the same tone. Vegeta stood still a few moments -So? - She quizzed him again. Reluctantly he started to answer -I met her-

And the Bulma remembered that all of the women of her party list were invited to this party, that's why she had agreed to flight in a conventional spaceship because a lot of her friends were going. -At my birthday party?- she asked bluntly and he nodded. The only red headed girl she knew was Olive from human resources and she wasn't that pretty.

-Red head and purple eyes- he added. *That's definitely not Olive* Bulma thought -How did you meet this girl? - Bulma was very intrigue, she felt like she had a void in her stomach and her heart cringed, she hated this girl, this woman that could make Vegeta's eye sparkle.

-She stole my drink- he said and Bulma's eyes widened in alarm -Best sex I ever had- he added with a big, proud smile.

Bulma screamed inside her head, she try to calmed herself *Bulma your thinking this too much, this girl is not you* the little voice in her head spoke –How, how many woman you bed that night?- she stuttered will talking.

The price looked at her in disbelief –One- he paused. -Who do you take me for? - He grunted at her.

*Kudos Bulma, for been the best sex* the little voice in her head said proudly *Are you crazy, do you know what this means!* Bulma yelled at herself in her mind.

Wait maybe is not me, an idea crossed her mind – Are… are you smelling her right know? - she asked in a low voice.

-No- he answered -Thanks to you. That explosion disturbed my sense of smell- he said turning to her -Right know all I can smell is that obnoxious metallic scent- and Bulma started walking. -Where are you going? - He asked following her.

-I'm tired- she said as she walk -And I want to take a bath- she added speeding up –I see, but I should probably show you where my hangar is- Vegeta said, Bulma stopped, she just needed some time to think, a moment to deliberate at the thought that this prince wanted to find her to make her his queen, and she couldn't handle that shit right now, not after his father announcement.

\- You're right- she laughed sheepishly and followed the prince in silence, she was nervous but it all started to wash away as she stared at man in front; she stared at his broad shoulders, how the definition of his muscles were enticing her under his uniform, then she looked at his tail, how it hang out around his lean and powerful waist, something inside her started to waking up, she started to rub her tights against each other, she bit her lower lip and her hand started reaching to his tail *I want to touch it, I want it touching me, wrapped around me* her breath became heavy but her trance dissolved an inch away when his tail twitch and he turned around.

-Woman, what the hell are you doing?- Vegeta scolded her with a stern look.

Bulma was freaking out, she made a mental note to kick herself later -I'm a scientist, I just wanted to inspect your tail- she answered quickly, putting on her best apologetic face and Vegeta sighed placing his hand on his nasal bone pressing it slightly -Of course you were, you're the only person crazy enough to do that- he said trying to calm his displeasure -Woman, you can't do that, you could get kill for that, out tail is a very personal thing, we don't go around touching people with it or letting anyone petted. Are we clear? - he gave him a severe look and she nodded, but now she was puzzle *But he touched me very intimately with it* she scream at her head, then she started to remember how his tail felt playing over her breasts, making her nipples erect and the cloth of her current bra started to feel uncomfortable, she wanted to be touch there, to soothe them; she shook her hand to try to get the feeling out of her mind *It was not the only place his tail touch* a little voice recall her and her body begun to remembered the waves of pleasure, how he made her cum.

Vegeta stiffened, he almost looked like he was sniffing the air and Bulma panicked, he turned around but Bulma was gone. He looked around a little to see if he could find her *that was rude* he thought, but was distracted by the sweet smell that was calling him and he grinned *it was late, he could look for her, she was definitely calling for him* a little voice in his head encourage him. Then, the saiyan prince decided to take a detour to the section of the castle were his guests had been placed as a warm feeling burn him inside.

Bulma ran like her life depend on it, because to her it did, she took several shortcuts and manage to get to her room, opened the door as she literally roll to get in it, Chi chi wasn't anywhere to be found.

-I'm doomed- she ran to the bathroom and started to fill the tub, the panic coursing through her veins as she took small box of incense, that she used for Pilates, and light it up, then she throw to the running water half of the content of her bath salts and three peppermint bath bombs and she got in the tub with her clothes still on, before anything had time to dissolve in the water -Please let it work!- she pleaded -I just need time to think, to plan something to get him to understand he's crazy or to make my heart warm to the idea- she submerged herself in the water.

-What are you doing?- the King asked Vegeta as he placed himself in front of him.

-Just taking a stroll- the prince said looking behind his father.

-Really? - his father asked sarcastically -It would better if you "stroll" after the party in two days. In the meantime, why don't you "stroll" elsewhere- the King paused -At this hour, your room seems like a fitting place to "stroll"- his father gave him a warning smile.

He was about to say something when he gave his fathered a confused look, followed by a disappointed one. Like that he turn around and begun to walk to his quarters *Gone* he thought feeling a little down *I was so close, but why did the smelled disappeared?* he question himself in his mind *probably because of the explosion* Vegeta sighed *His girl was out there ready for him and he couldn't get to her. I think not smelling her right now is for the best. Just two more days*

His father looked as his son walked away, feeling a little baffled by his lack of fight. But he shrugged his shoulders and also walked to his own quarters; he had only got closer to this area because he sensed his son ki's and thought he wasn't up to any good.

Vegeta sank naked in his bed, after a long cold bath. He wanted to smell her, but couldn't and that made him uneasy. In the meantime, Bulma panicked in her bathroom, 2 hours on her tub and she was beginning to wrinkle. With her heart in her hand she got out of the tub, dried herself up, tided a robe around her and went out to the bedroom. She screamed when she listened to voices.

-Are you alright? - Chi chi asked. And Bulma started breathing again.

-Goku- Bulma smiled- How do I smell? - She asked and Chi chi frowned. -I was cover in refrigerant powder that smelled gross, I just want to know if I manage to take it off- she excused herself making Chi chi smiled and Goku got closer to sniff her.

-You smell good, like chocolate and mint, actually you're making feel kind of hungry- Goku laugh.

-Do I smell like me? - She questioned trying to cover her worries.

Goku sniff her again –No, sorry, not at all. But you smell good –he tried to assure her and Bulma beamed at him.

****Will continue in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 6. FOUND YOU!**

Vegeta open the door to his bathroom, and a beautiful silhouette greeted at him, it was dark, but he didn't need to turn the light on; he could smell her as his eyes adjust to the dark. The woman sat above the large sink table, he got closer to her with a grin and he watched how the woman spread her legs apart for him. -I missed you- she said in a seductive voice while the prince position himself between her legs, he took her by the neck and pull her closer into a kiss –What's your name?- Vegeta asked between heavy pants -Does it mind?- she said lowering her head and her hair covered her face –Right now, I really need you to fuck me- she added talking his full hardened length into her hand and he almost roar, he position himself at her entrance and pushed. The women put her hands on his cheeks and raised his head to face her –You feel so good inside me- she said as her eyes and hair turned blue. –What?- he said between a question and a nervous smiled –Bulma, what's going on, what are you doing?- he felt a rush of panic, Bulma laughed –Shh, all is fine- she said as his tail wrap around her waist and he slammed harder and faster into her -After all, you know you want to come inside me-

The prince jump from his slumber, agitated and stunned –FOR THE LOVE OF THE LENGENDARY SAIYAN, WHAT THE ROYAL FUCK!- He yelled sinking in his pillow. Vegeta jumped out off his bed, he was so hard that it physically ache; but hell, he wasn't going to finish his business, not while he still had Bulma vividly haunting his memory, *This has to be because she tried to touch my tail, I could not even enjoy my own dreams* he cursed her as he got himself into a cold shower.

Bulma moved like a shadow around the castle, the last thing she wanted was to encounter Vegeta and she couldn't be luckier because the last thing he wanted to do was to meet with her. Bulma focused on her work, she need to finish as soon as possible so she could get the hell out of that planet, as her mind was center on her task, she didn't notice the King entering the hangar.

-Greetings Dr. Briefs- King Vegeta said, making Bulma screamed her soul out –Are you alright?- he asked as Bulma placed her heart into her rip cage -I'm sorry if I startle you-

-No, no my mind was elsewhere- she looked around and relieved coarse through her veins when she realized the King was my himself.

-I wanted to personally hand you this information- King Vegeta gave her flashcard –So you can review it before the meeting with my defense counselor- She took it –That will be helpful- Bulma said as she put it away.

-Onio has been the counselor of defense to this kingdom, before I even was King. Sometimes I think its loyalty and devotion are why I lived as far as I have- the King added.

-I can see you cared for him- Bulma added –Her- the King corrected –She's been almost like a mother, didn't get to meet mine, a characteristic a share with my own son- King Vegeta said and she saw how sorrow was drawn in his eyes.

-But, if a may speak frankly- she paused and the King nod in approval, only then she continued –I think you are still alive because you have a strong, wise leadership that reflects on your kingdom, its people and, don't tell this to Vegeta, but is also reflected in him-

The King laugh at loud –Are you trying to flatter me, Dr. Briefs?-

Bulma denied with her head -I'm just not that kind of girl- she said and the King gave her an approval look. –Your secret is safe I will not tell my son what you said, and to assure our trust, I will let you on a little secret- the King said letting his voice go lower. –My son will make a better king than me-

-Yes, I know, his pride will not let him fail- Bulma laughed as she close her toolbox.

-How long have you known my son? - King Vegeta asked with fascination.

-The longest four months in my life- she answered teasingly as she winked at the King, he rewarded her with a warm smiled.

-That's unusual; you have figured him out better than many of my advisers and counselors- The saiyan King said casually.

-You seem to be having a hard time- Bulma added feeling he must have been in a lot of pressure for the matter.

-It's just they don't see what I see on my son. The whole not selecting a queen- King Vegeta sighed

–Vegeta, he's just been stubborn, he knows his responsibilities and will comply with all them. His taking all this time because, as his first grand decision, he feels it needs to be perfect or at least close to it- Bulma cleared him with conviction.

-Dr. Briefs, if my son doesn't find this perfect choice, I should really consider to name you as his queen- he said and Bulma's eyes widen in fear, the King smiled –Well, I should at least take you to talk to the rest of my counselors- he added and both off them laughed. –Do you have any plans tonight? - The King asked.

-Reviewing some blueprints- she said while she padded her front pocket and the King gave her an approving nod –Then is settle we will dine together. I will not take a negative for an answered- he extended his arms towards her and she took it. They walk as they talk about her work and his kingdom.

*** Several hours later***

Like in a staring contest, both Bulma and Vegeta froze at their encounter, it was not until the King cleared his throat –Are we going to sit? - He said looking over the set table, then both headed to the table and sat.

-How's the queen's hunting going?- Bulma asked trying to make small talk –Good- Vegeta said coldly. A long and awkward silence filled the room, they ate through it until Vegeta spoke –How's the GR coming? - Bulma didn't even look at him –Fine- she said, the awkward silence struck again.

King Vegeta touched his neck, trying to relieve some stress. *What's wrong with them?* he thought. Vegeta stood up and change his sit. Both his father and Bulma looked at him appalled –You smelled like some chocolate-mint pastry, it's unsettling my stomach.-

-I guess, I'm sorry- Bulma said nervously looking at the King.

-No, my son is the one who's sorry, you smell just fine- The King gave Vegeta a stern look and his son focus on his plate. –So, Dr. Briefs, are you going to see tomorrows battle display?- he added smiling to the blue headed girl.

-Yes, Goku is going to be there and Chi chi was very existed about it- Vegeta snorted and both Bulma and his fathered glared at him. A small female saiyan got closer to the king and gave him a note, he read it –I've been informed you turn away the tailors that were going to assist you with the dress to my son's ball- he said dismissing the piece of paper as he looked in her direction.

Bulma turned to him –Yes, Onio, your counselor - she drank some of the water of her glass -Well her assistant send me an appointed this morning. And, because I don't know how long this meeting will take, I didn't want to bother the tailors nor waste either of our time.- She voiced –But don't worry, I have dress I could wear, just in case the meeting turns short- Vegeta and the King looked at her.

-I should speak with Onio- the King pronounced loudly.

-No, is fine. Her assistant sounded as if this was a critical matter and plus, you don't want me there- Bulma said trying to draw a smile on her face, that just make her look pitiful.

The King was about speak but was interrupted –If I send you a invitation, that means I meant for you to be in the party- Vegeta said surprising his father.

-And I assure you, I'm glad for that, but you will need to trust me- Bulma grinned, her last words settling the matter. Vegeta cursed himself for having changed his seat he yearn to be close to her..

-I will excuse myself, I'm done, is late, lots of thing to do- she said and King Vegeta nodded his son stood up –You don't have to walk me off- she said.

-He doesn't but he's going- the King said approving of his son's actions.

Vegeta and Bulma walked, she was in front of him –I know that you know that a literally send an invitation to all the women of your party, plus some other that my father's counselors wanted me to meet. But that doesn't mean…- Vegeta paused –If you're implying that I…-

Bulma stopped him –I really don't want to talk more about it, everything is fine- she assure him and they continue her stroll –Vegeta- she said said turning to face him and making him halt –If, you didn't get…- she sighed and resume her walking the stopped again, Vegeta nearly collide with her, she turned for a second –If you didn't get to find you mysterious red headed girl, for whatever reason…-

-What are you talking about, I smelled her she's her, I'll meet at the party- he said looking at Bulma like she was some kind of freak.

-Yes of course, but just hear me out- she said and Vegeta crossed his hand around his chest –If in the remote chance that that happened- Bulma cleared her throat –You have met, what, 30 thousand women, you should consider to think about which of them left on you a good impression and go for it-

-Did my father put you up to this? - Vegeta asked to her with reproaching eyes.

Bulma laughed, if only Vegeta knew –I'm just not that kind of girl- she said –My room is over there, I can walk alone from here- she gave him a smile and walk away.

****Will continue in chapter 6**

**This chapter was a little short but I'll make it up in the next ones**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 7. Betrayal **

Because of Vegeta-sei higher temperature, she always left the doors to the balcony open. Vegeta stood against one of the doors looking at her sleeping, her roommate nowhere to be found. He couldn't sleep, remembering Bulma's words he, unwittingly, putted on the task to think who else besides his red headed girl had giving any kind of impression, and came with one only answer. *Bulma* he got closer to her, standing beside her bed, he leaned over *She's smells like chocolate and strawberries* he thought, he stretched his hand to touch her cheek and he felt her move, he quickly hid himself.

Bulma sprung up –Chi chi?- she asked in a quivering voice. She looked around, when there was no respond, something got her on edge. She checked the time –Almost 3 a.m.- she said to herself, Bulma sighed and turned on the light in her room. –Well if I'm up, I could start checking the information that the King gave me- she walked to a desk and opened a laptop. Vegeta watched as she moved around her room in a white see-through gown *Se was indeed gorgeous* he thought.

-This defense system is so obsolete- she said to herself and shook her head –Review it objectively Bulma- she said –Think I'll mark the potential problems and flaws- she said and begun drawing circle on her monitor –That's a mayor one, here's another one, and this one overhear is critical- she sighed and paused –What material did they use in here to stabilize this force field?- she asked and she looked over her computer and open another file with a list –This says the stabilizing poles were replaced a year ago, that's strange this information doesn't match my previous scanning- Bulma touch her bracelet –C.C- she said –Yes. How may I assist you?- an electronic voice commanded –Re scan all the defense installation, look for materials replaced in the last year- she said –What are the conditions of the new scanning?- the electronic voice asked –This file indicates of an existing upgrade, but maybe because they didn't replace all the material, the first scan failed-

-I understand I will compute a new scan, the time of conclusion 17 hours 20 minutes 14 seconds- the electronic voice said.

Bulma returned to the previous blueprint –Something is missing- she said and stood up she opened a brief case and look through several tablets –This is it!- she said as she turn the device on *Vegeta was mesmerize by the way she worked* -I knew it, this defense system is so poor because it was complemented with a decent detection system, but the blueprints are missing. C.C.- she called again.

-Yes. How may I assist you?- the electronic voice commanded –I'm missing the detection and alarm system blueprint, probably because it was updated with the small changes in the infrastructure . Can you scan it too and make me a blueprint-

-Searching for the detection and alarm system- the electronic voice said after a few minutes –System found, computation the scan and drawing of the blueprint, the time of conclusion 17 hours 3 minutes 51 seconds- *She's really good and hot at it* Vegeta thought.

She looked yet again at her screen –This is odd, the electrical readings are all over the place, that why I hate partial upgrades, you just can be sure when your receiving garbage on the communication interface.- she yawn and rub her eyes, it was past 5 in the morning –Think I'll get a little more sleep, I'll just ask counselor Onio to check it manually, that will give me an accurate reading- she flopped into her bed.

Vegeta waited until he confirmed she was asleep to get out.

The battle stadium was gigantic, she managed to steal Chi chi and her great sits, because King Vegeta asked her to her personal balcony. How the battle aligns was a lottery, obviously Goku and Vegeta wanted to face each other, but they didn't have luck, neither their respective opponents.

The activity started at 11 o'clock and it consisted in 20 battles of 20 minutes each. The lottery has established that Goku was going to fight in the 11 round and Vegeta at the 16 round. The battles were bloody and mercifulness, both Bulma and Chi chi were impressed with the level of ferocity, the stadium roared as they both worry.

-I hope Goku does alright- Chi chi said. –Don't worry, Kakarotto, will do find, he's no longer a third class soldier- the King assured and both women smiled. His match came, the movements of the fight quicker than the ones before them. Goku hit his opponent and Chi chi clapped.

-Goku is going to lose- Bulma said –How can you say that- Chi chi asked mad.

-The battle runs of points, he's playing with his opponent. He's only chance to win is to leave his opponent unconscious and he's not the kind to do that to a weaker opponent, so he's going to lose.- Bulma said

–How do you know he's not been serious? - The King asked. -I know him since he was a child, his face, the way he moves- the blue eye girl said. –He's not just having fun, he's playing with him-

*20 minutes later*

-The total score is 22 to 21, Espinak wins- the referee announced. –See…- Bulma said to Chi chi and she nodded in respond.

Few hours later, the stadium went silent as Vegeta entered the battle floor, wearing a black suit with a white vest that had engraved the saiyan royalty crest, pristine white boot and pristine white gloves. Her hands crossed around his chest as the referee explain the two contestants the rules. Only a hand full of women had not fall victim to the Prince's charm, Bulma wasn't one of those few women. King Vegeta eyes gaze her, he grin like a Cheshire cat, this stubborn woman wouldn't dare to admit what her eyes were showing *She like my son* the King thought –Tell me, Dr. Briefs, what you think the outcome of my sons battle be?-

Bulma didn't even faced the King to answered him, she couldn't Vegeta's movements had her trap –Vegeta is going to win as soon as this battle starts, he's going to leave his opponent unconscious-

The ring announcing the start of the battle sounded and three seconds later, Bulma's predictions came true, making Chi chi and the King fear her clairvoyance. Bulma´s eyes followed Vegeta's movement with a smile, she felt a gaze and turn to face Chi chi who was giving her the "I know you like him" look, the blue girl panic –I should be going C.C. should have finished uploading the new protocols of the Gravity chamber; I need to start to simulate extreme operation conditions to predict if it stands a change against Vegeta's training regimen.- Bulma didn't what any further inquisition from Chi chi, so she bow to the King and walk out.

Bulma went to the prince's hangar, as she predicted the GR was ready for simulations. She placed some parameters into a computer and programmed a 20 hour simulation. She then send a query to Capsule Corp. schedule and logistics center and went to her room to get ready for her appointment.

The ball started at 7, at that time Vegeta and his father started to greet their guests. Took them almost an hour of greetings, before they could officially announced the start of the ball, no sign of her red headed girl. Vegeta and his father walk to their designated seats.

-Than god, Bulma is not here- Vegeta heard a young woman chatter. –Yes, I mean who can compete with her- another girl answered her. –I know that's why everyone hates that perfect bitch- a third girl mutter.

The King gave his son a concern look and Vegeta responded him with a similar one.

Bulma greet Onio, her assistant and two other men. She then sat down at a table.

-Well, before I start to analyze an upgrade. I would like to hear what you consider you need? – Bulma asked with a smile and the people on the table begun answered her question one by one, they definitely knew what they were talking about.

-That can all be done, but before we can discuss costs.- she said as she let them finish -I would like to know what last year's upgrades were; I read something about in your files.- she question and Onio assistant nod, he started talking about the replacement of some material, like the list said. A small pad rang twice –Excuse me- she checked her messages.

Her first message was from Capsule Corp. schedule and logistics center -Dr. Briefs we informed you that there had not been any saiyan empire application for the upgrading of the defense system. We check both hard and recorded requests- A quiver run through Bulma's body. –Well, that was not important- she said and checked the next one it was C.C scanning and mapping of the detection and alarm system, Bulma just glanced it to know that it hadn't be modify at all, not only that it's status said disable, she alarmed something felt very wrong -Don't you hate when people disturbed important meetings with unimportant matters- she smiled –Let's talk about the detection and alarm system, a didn't found the blueprints, I assume that it was because you upgrade it-

-You´re right!- Onio answered as she signed one of the men –Go bring her the blueprints, so we can discuss them.-

-I almost forgot, I wanted to check with you the energy supply core that powers up the defense system- she said and Onio nodded –Sure, let go while he looks for the blueprints- she said. Two women and two men walk through a very long corridor, talking about possible improvements. The small pad rung another time and she looked at a message from C.C. –No substitution of material detected, condition reflects no upgrading- Bulma pressed a small button on one of her bracelets as they arrive to the powering room. She didn't need to get close to it to know.

–As you can see we bypass the energy system so the defense system looks as if it's working- Onio said.

-While it is complete dead- Bulma said and Onio assistant hit her.

Chi chi was in the bathroom when her bracelet begun to twinkle, she run out off the bthere looking for Goku, panic and nervous, her yelling caught Vegeta's attention, both his father and him walked to her dismissing his guards.

-Is something wrong?- Vegeta asked. –I need to find- she stopped –Goku!- she yelled and Goku run towards her.

-What's the matter?- Goku asked holding Chi chi as she quivered.

-My bracelet, Bulma- she said not making much sense. Vegeta was about to ask her to calm down.-Something bad happened to Bulma?- Goku asked and Chi chi nodded –Yes, the light flickers only on emergencies, she had had to pressed the emergency button. Goku you need to find Bulma- Chi chi crying her heart out.

-We will find her- The King stated.

-I can sense her ki- Vegeta said –And Goku looked at him –Are you sure, her ki is very small- he said, but flight out of there without giving any respond, the King and Goku followed him as Chi chi asked him to go to her room to get the Senzu-beans.

-You idiot!- a woman voice said. Bulma identify it as Onio's –You didn't measure your strength now she's dead, she was a valuable asset.

-I did thought she was this weak; she obviously knew everything, I thought she had something under her sleeve- a man answer, Bulma knew she was Onio assistant.

Bulma did have something in her sleeve, her S.O.S signal and the force field that had kept her alive from the impact. She can hardly breathe; every time she inhaled a horrible pain pinch her on her side. * So this is how a collapse lung feels* she thought. Someone lifted up like a doll; she lost her consciousness for a moment because of the pain.

Vegeta didn't bother with corridors he made a huge hole on one of the walls of the powering room of the defense system. Vegeta looked at Bulma daggling in some saiyan man hand –You killed her- he roared as his eyes turned green and his hair turned blonde. Vegeta moved at an impossible speed, so quickly the four saiyan didn't know what hit them; he killed them all in the most salvage and bloody way.

Vegeta grief, screaming his pain and rage were too big for him to contain. Bulma was dazzled by a golden light; she was in physical and emotional pain, but the golden light felt warm and make her return to conscious.

Goku entered the room in shocked the blood bath was as this had been a war scenario, he knew Vegeta could have easily pulverized everyone with one blow, but he made it personnel slaughtering everyone with the biggest amount of pain he could inflict. He kneel to take Bulma and Vegeta roared at him, still he got close and Vegeta was going to hit him, but stopped when he saw he was holding Bulma.

Goku pulverized something in his hand and forced her to swallow it; Vegeta started to walk menacingly towards him, but stopped when Bulma sat up, she looked around, she was covered in so much blood, astonish by it because she never didn't consider that the extend of her damage could be this bad -Is this all my blood? - She asked as she looked towards Goku.

-No, I don't think a single drop is yours- Goku asked and Bulma looked over him puzzled; a golden glow caught her eyes.

Bulma's eyes turn to Vegeta –Wow, you're pulling that wild look like a god!- she said as she looked at a blond, green eyed Vegeta, the saiyan prince just blinked –Are you hurt?- he asked confused.

-Not anymore, thanks to the senzu beans- she said waving her hands and Vegeta smiled an actual smile of relief, that was erased when Bulma started to talk again –Seriously, if this is not my blood, the who's?- she asked, Goku and the King looked over Vegeta, who got back to his normal black hair.

Goku help Bulma to stand –There was a fierce battle- he replied simply and Bulma gave him a disbelief look –More like a massacre, what happened? - She asked this time annoyed.

-Dr. Briefs, we will need you for some questioning- The king said in a soothing tone.

The blue headed girl look confused –You think I did this? - She looked around, yet another time –How?-

-I kill all of them- Vegeta said bluntly and all the people looked at Bulma´s reaction, an uncomfortable silence fill the room.

After a few seconds -Can I take a shower to clean myself up before the interrogatory? - Bulma touch her hair and something chunky got stuck to her hand, she thought she was going to be sick –Please, I'm covered in saiyan slab!-

-Yes, of course. After all the inconveniences- The King said worried –I'm really sorry, you were deceived and got hurt, almost killed-

\- King Vegeta, this can't possibly be your fault- Bulma reassured him.

-As the king, the actions of my subordinates reflects on me- King Vegeta looked at her apologetic and Bulma sighed.

-I'm going to take her to her room- Goku said –Find Chi chi, her roommate and send her there- he said to a royal guard.

-I'm going to cancel the ball and announce that a royal lunch banquette will be officiated tomorrow instead- The king said –If it's ok with you- he turned to his son, who watch as Bulma leave –Vegeta! - His said on a firmer tone and the prince looked at him.

-Yes, it would be for the best- the prince added. King Vegeta turned to face his son and padded him in the shoulders –You just became the saiyan of the legends, you just became a god- Vegeta gave his father a small smile he was proud but the prince didn't care –As soon as she knew I did this she didn't even looked at me- Vegeta turned to a saiyan guard –I better get over with the interrogation – he said and followed the guard.

**** Next chapter 8...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters**

**Chapter 8. The Lie**

Bulma's questioning lasted a little over 6 hours, she repeated herself over and over to several different officers.

-So you don't know how counselor Onio and the other three saiyan died? - a royal officer asked for the thousand time.

-NO- she yelled –I WAS TOO BUSY NOT DYING!- Bulma stood up. And the officer asked her to sit down again –LOOK, I don't know more that what I told you. I was unconscious when those people die and the only thing I know is what I heard afterwards, which I'm not going to repeat because my mother always told me I shouldn't repeat rumors-

-What you heard is that Vegeta kill them?- the guard asked.

Bulma pressed her lips together –We should really be checking out your defense system - she crossed her arms around her chest and sank in her chair.

King Vegeta looked though the double mirror, he just got in a few minutes ago and his son a little while after him –My informant tells me that she hadn't said a single time that you kill them or you turning golden- King Vegeta smiled at his son –And I think she knows that's what the royal guard wants to hear-

-I already told them I'm responsible for the killings and turned super saiyan for them- Vegeta said annoyed, then she heard Bulma laughing, catching his attention, and the royal officer blushed.

-So, is checking me out part of the process?- she asked –Tell me do you want to do a cavity search- the woman gave him a mischievous look.

-Dr. Briefs this is important matter, I have to ask you to conduct yourself in a proper manner- the royal guild warn her.

-Says the man I caught looking at my breasts!- Bulma pointed at the officer who was red as a tomato and the woman felt almost sorry for him –Don't feel bad, they are a impressive pair- The officer smiled charmingly to her.

Vegeta wrote something down and gave it to another officer; you went into the room to hand the piece of paper down. The royal officer turned pale –We're done- he said and Bulma looked at him –So, like that. You're letting me go? - The officer nod. Bulma stood up and opened the door looking confused –You should really let me check your defense system- the man nod again. –Should I do it right know?-

-I'll set up everything, you'll get a call- the pale officer said sheepishly –Ok- Bulma got out.

-What did the paper say?- the king asked Vegeta.

-I just asked him if he wanted to be my fifth victim of the day- The prince said as he walk out of the room while he's father gave him a reproaching look.

Vegeta found Bulma on his private hangar, looking at a computer panel. He haunted its entrance without getting actually into the room.

-You're been annoying- Bulma said as she detached her computer to the GR's external panel. Vegeta froze -You arrived at a good time, the GR is officially updated and in full operation conditions- she chanted, still Vegeta didn't move. –Vegeta, quit being an ass and get over here- she spat, the prince frown but complied with her demand.

-It works the same, but now it runs up to 300 G and you can used it for 20 hours without brakes.- She added as she finish wrapping her things up. –Well, I'll leave you to play with it- Bulma took a bag and a large box with capsules and walk to her room, leaving him behind.

Bulma took a shower and then a bath, it had been a long day and she could still feel herself being covered in blood. When she got out, she heard a knock she looked at the door confused and then to her balcony door were Vegeta stood.

-Did you have a problem with the GR?- She asked concern.

-No- Vegeta said nothing more as he stood at the balcony. *Did he know?* she asked herself in panic.

-Do you need something? - she said to break the silence.

-No- the saiyan prince replied again.

-Is there some kind of problem?- she question –Don't you dare to answered me with monosyllables- she added and Vegeta watched her for a few moments.

-May I come in? - The saiyan prince asked in a very polite tone.

-Am I in trouble? - she asked as she sat on a chair.

Vegeta wanted to say no, but remember what Bulma said earlier –I don't think so- he replied and Bulma gave him a signal to sit in the chair in front of her, he did. Both of them sat without talking for 10 minutes.

-I would like to go to sleep. Maybe we can have this nonexistent conversation another time- she said with a smile almost standing form her sit, but sat back down as Vegeta started to talk.

-I… what happened- Vegeta babbled.

-If you are going to excuse yourself; I have to tell you I'm been asked for forgiveness like a million time, not in the mood for another round. It's not your fault- Bulma explained.

-I covered you in my enemy's blood- he sounded alarm.

Bulma laughed –Yeah, well, some woman get flowers, other chocolates, I personally prefer diamonds. Let's never try that one again- Vegeta was mute, Bulma was getting stressed with the heavy silence.

-Well, anyway. Apology accepted and the forgiveness has been given. - She said moving her hand in the air trying to be serious about the matter –I should really get some sleep, I have a meeting at 10 am, that's in 3 hours, with the new counselor of defense that you assign yourself. Congratulations- she said – I don't recall his name… -

-Nappa- Vegeta cleared him and she nod. Again with the silence –Well…- Bulma yawn, stretching to see if the prince got her indirect approach, but he didn't move. –Ok, either you talk or I'll be kicking you out though the balcony! - She yelled. Vegeta got out of his chair and walk to the balcony, she breathed in relief.

-I thought about what you said- the saiyan cleared his throat and stood looking outside Bulma's room. –You have to be more specific I tend to talk a lot- she said trying to unsuccessfully light the mood. Vegeta continue with his speech –About that I should have a backup plan, in the unlikely case that I didn't find the red headed girl-

Bulma felt like a heavy bolder was been lifted from her chest *I'm safe* she thought. The saiyan prince continue talking –The more I think about, the more I know that the only other woman that had make an impression on me is…- Vegeta paused, Bulma was in cloud nine, dancing her heart out, when she was suddenly shoot to the ground –YOU- he finished.

-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!- she yelled without much thought and then her head light up–If, you're afraid that I go talking about your blonde hair or something I ASSURE YO I WON'T-

-I don't care- he seemed confused. –It's not about that, I have thought about it and you are an adequate choice-

Bulma hit herself with the palm on her forehead –I would try to explain this. As a human female, been chosen for, let's called it "wife or queen", just because: a) She smells good; b) She was the best fuck; or c) she's an adequate choice; is not compelling, actually those are the definition of horrible reasons.- Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

-Sex- he said and Bulma looked puzzled –You said fuck instead, I said the best sex-

-Trust me, that's not better. - Bulma rolled her eyes. -I know you have to choose a queen despising of, well, anything. But I think, at least, it should be a well informed choice, you still have time-

-I think you are confused- Vegeta turn to face her –Yes, the mystery red headed girl smelled good and, yes, best SEX I ever had, every time I remember how she made me feel I yearn for her, I need her.- Bulma look at him in dismay as he continued talking – You are an impossible woman, you're stubborn, demanding and you act like as if you own the place as if everyone was below you- He said and Bulma was about to yell at him, but he proceeded -But you are stubborn because your spirit doesn't let you give up, you are demanding because you asked from everyone else half of what you ask yourself and, yes, you are superior that everybody else. I'm not making my decision hastily-

-I'm sorry- she whispered -I'll think about it- Bulma said very embarrassed, she was so ashamed and the things that he said to her body and mind have her very confused.

-Just to be clear I'm not choosing you- Vegeta grinned –You're the second option, I would only had to use you as the spare in the unlikely event that I don't find the red headed girl- Vegeta seemed very happy to clear her that.

Bulma frown at him –You're an asshole, you hear me!-

-How can't I not hear you when you're yelling- the prince replied.

-GET OUT, YOU JERK!- she added –Yes, you need to rest, you're getting all moody- he said as he flew out of the room. –JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M NOBODIES SPEAR!- She screamed into oblivion.

*I know* Vegeta thought *I just couldn't hear you say no*

Bulma has spent all morning fixing the defense and alarm system, she detected several things and the royal army was deployed, and thanks to the fear that the enemies had for the new condition of "God" of the prince most of them turned themselves in. She even begun to question if they actually needed such system, but then decided it was better be safe than sorry and she could place a shield that can sustain a critical impact to the planet.

She looked at the time almost 3 p.m. She had missed the royal banquet, she smiled remember Vegeta's word. *you're so calmed sitting there* the little voice in her head warn her and she dismissed it *Look, the red headed girl is still his first option and YOU ARE THE REDHEAD* the small voice yelled *He's not going to find out* Bulma thought.

*Cool, then you're the SPARE* the scolding voice in her head said –We established that I'M NO ONE SPARE* Bulma replied to the little voice.

*What about the KING?* the little voice in her head asked *what about him?* Bulma asked quizzically *Well, if he don't find you, I mean, the redheaded, and if he doesn't have a spare. The King will address him a queen, and he told you he was considering you, maybe he will see this as a way to make emends for all that happens* the little voice said and Bulma froze.

-No, no, no- she said while correcting something in the new design of the system, she stopped –I mean NO, right?-

-Dr. Briefs- a very tall female saiyan approach her and Bulma face her –I came to invite you to the departing gathering, it's no ball, but is the royal family way to excuse themselves for its untimely cancellation.- the female gave her a golden invitation –Is tonight at 8 pm and I can send you the royal tailors-

-Thank you, but I'm swap here- Bulma said.

-You could spare me a night- a familiar male voice said. –Dr. Briefs, you have done enough. Nappa tells me thanks to your modifications were safe. We'll just have to wait for the new system- The King said and the tall female saiyan bowed.

-That I haven't finish to design- Bulma said as he smiled at him.

-And you will, I won't take a "No" for an answer- the King assure and she smile –Ok, I'll go and I don't need you to send me the royal tailor- Bulma said to both the King and the girl.

The blue head emerged from her bath, this time she smelled like chocolate and coffee. Bulma put her hair up in a bun, letting her beautiful neck on display, her dress strapped as a choker that was made with crystals and gold strings. The dress was a purple long dress with two big openings to the side that start just below her hips and let her legs show gracefully; its back was completely bare, the exposed skin stopped exactly at where her sacrum bone was placed. Finally the front of the dress had a small window that lightly showed a peek of her breasts.

It was the kind of dress that Bulma loved, a dress that could make any man kneel to her and every woman envy of her. She painted her lips and walk to the gathering, she was elegantly late as she like it.

Vegeta was at the royal table; very concern that the redhead he was looking for was nowhere to be found. Almost every guest of the list had arrived and he knew that she was in her planet because he smelled her twice.

The meeting hall had a green floor with yellow splatters. Small tables were place everywhere, there was a huge buffet, like nothing she had ever seen and an impressive to story bar. Royal guards and guests were scattered talking, until Bulma got in. Her silhouette almost danced as she walked, her dress moving freely as her legs came to show and hide again. Bulma glided around the room with an air of victory, as she knew that she had everyone's attention because truthfully she did.

She then glance at the counselors gathering, all of their eyes widen and mouth gaped open at the sigh and she nod with a polite smile as a salute, then turn to the royal table and gave both father and son a wink. She then turned her bareback to them.

The King almost choked –Well, now is more than clear why no one can compete with Bulma Briefs.- He said looking at his son and was shocked by Vegeta's longing eyes. –You should probably get her something to drink- his fathered said and the prince nod.

Vegeta offer the woman a tall glass with a bubbly green beverage, she took it. –Aren't you going to ask how I'm doing with my search for a queen? - he asked.

-It can be going good if you are with the spare- Bulma drank her weird concoction. It tasted minty and sweet –This is good-

-So, you're accepting it- he said in disbelief.

-God, no!- she yelled at him and he laughed.

-I know she came to Vegeta-sei, I know she's here- he said -Maybe I should get up there- he pointed to the podium –And asked for the girl who had sex with me in a storage room at you party-

-And here I thought you couldn't be romantic- she said sarcastically –Your father will kill you.

It was almost 1 a.m. Bulma was really tired, she fought not to yawn as she tried to keep herself awake, while one of the counselor talk her to death. She walked off when the King summoned her.

-You're a life savior- she said to the King who smiled to her -You seem tired- the King said –You should go to rest.

-You're right- she replied and moments later she walked out of the hall.

-Vegeta- Goku said and he rolled his eyes.

-KAKAROTTO, I told you, is prince Vegeta or your highness- the man corrected him as he sat at the royal table.

-Vegeta, don't be like that- Goku said and Vegeta glared at him –Chi chi has an idea that could help you found your girl- he said getting Vegeta's full attention.

-Yes, prince Vegeta- Chi chi said –I took photos of all the guest at Bulma´s party with my orb-cam- she handed a rectangular device –You just need to look at them, and you certainly will find her, and then we can trace who she is- she smiled.

-That's a very smart idea, what are you doing with Kakarotto?- he asked while he looked at the folder –You took 6021 photos?- he was shocked –It's going to take me forever –he complained, opening the folder. There first photo showed a platinum blond girl with fairy wings that he recognize as Kakarotto's woman, next to her was his red headed girl holding a drink and smiling, the flash of the camera revealed him that her eyes weren't violet –Blue- he said.

Chichi looked down to see the photo –How odd you call Bulma the same way his father does-she smiled at him. Vegeta eyes turn green, his hair blond and his aura golden as he crushed the little device on his hands. All the people of the party gasp, his father was about to asked him, what seem to be his problem, but Vegeta was long gone.

-You think Bulma is in trouble? - Chi chi asked –No, why would she?- Goku questioned, and Chi chi rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss.

****Wait for final in chapter 9, it's the final chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start, I want to take the time to thank everyone who manage to read this story till the end.**

**I hope you like this last chapter.**

**-‐-**

**Chapter 9. Retirement**

Bulma was a walking zombie making a beeline to her room, she was more than exhausted. The cerulean hair girl sat on a bench and took her heels, closing her eyes for little bit before resuming her journey. Vegeta appeared from nowhere, her golden aura made her briefly open her eyes; she gave her a light smile as she yawned

-YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME!- the saiyan prince shout at her with a very dangerous tone.

Do to her spent state took time to Bulma to notice he was mad, she just couldn't place why –What?- she asked blinking.

-DID YOU HAVE YOUR FUN WHILE YOU MOCK ME? - Vegeta glare at her furiously. On normal conditions Bulma would have yelled back at the homicidal saiyan prince, not caring about the consequences, but she was just too tired, she couldn't even think straight.

-Vegeta, I'm drained, I just want to sleep and your talking like an insane person.- She sighed –Can you please explain this nonsense of me mocking you?- she placed her hand on her chin.

The saiyan prince got closer to Bulma, something menacing about him make her straightened up – You deceived me- Vegetas body and voice shook as he contain his rage, Bulma felt uncomfortable –YOU MADE ME SEARCH FOR THE REDHEADED GIRL AND YOU KNEW IT WAS YOU!- the evidently enraged prince yelled. Bulma's eyes widen she opened her mouth she couldn't think of nothing good to say –So the cat is out of the bag- she whisper and Vegeta roar, making his golden aura more golden, his ripples of energy messing with her hair.

-STILL MAKING A JOKE OUT OF ME!- an orb of menacing energy around his hand making his muscle tremble.

-WHAT ARE YOU PLANING TO DO WITH THAT YOU MIGHTY PRINCE?- Bulma shouted at him, not showing at fear –Go ahead- she taunted him and he growled –AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, it was never my intention to laugh at you or mock you in anyway, I just…- angrily she stood up quickly, but couldn't finish his sentence she got dizzy, feeling weak she felt like fainting; Vegeta's energy ball dispersed in his hand as he caught Bulma before she hit the ground. –Are you alright- he asked concerned as his hair turned black, Bulma nodded softly –I just really need to sleep- she said holding Vegeta tighter, his touch calming her. The saiyan prince lifted her, after a few moments he placed her over a bed; she smiled widely with her eyes closed, still Vegeta hold her, smelling his hair *Coffee and chocolate* his nose wrinkle not because he didn't like the smell but because it wasn't the smell he was looking for. An idea crossed his mind, he went to the bathroom and started to fill his tub, testing the water, he then took his clothes off and covered himself with a robe; Again in his room, he lifted Bulma who moved displeased making low noises, he smiled –We're we going?- she asked in slumber.

-To take a bath- he answered as he sat her on the edge of his tub. Bulma shook her head –No, I'm sleepy- she pouted. She was too tired and too doze that she didn't notice when Vegeta took her dress off, he then lifted her and placed them into the bathtub. Bulma woke up slightly –What, where, why?- she asked covering herself with her hands and doing a motion to get herself out, but couldn't move, Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her waist forcing her still.

-Shh, calm yourself. You're taking a bath, it should be relaxing- he said pulling her back against his chest. Bulma's mind, although tired, flashed every possible alarm, she resisted but the saiyan prince only pulled harder until he succeeded. She was very much tensed and at the same time very aroused my Vegeta's heat. –Aren't you tired?- he said rubbing her neck given her the best massage of her life, she hummed and melted –That's better- he said taking a bottle of unscented shampoo and squeezing it, then proceeded to massage Bulma's scalp, she hummed at the pleasant sensation, and started to drowse again. Two things suddenly woke up Bulma, the first his tail rubbing her thighs, higher they went till they started to caress her nether lips. The second thing was Vegeta's full erection against her lower back.

-Uhmm, Vegeta- Bulma said sheepishly while the saiyan was endeavored the task of leaving her breasts sparkly clean.

-What do you think you're doing? - She asked bating her lower lip. -Scrubbing vigorously- he said bluntly kissing her neck and she pressed her breasts closer to his hands making him smile against her skin -Just making sure everything is clean- Vegeta's tail pressed against her front entrance caressing her folds, making her wimp. -You should spread your legs for me, so I can be more thorough- a Vegeta's hungry voice make her moan, it took all her strength to not comply to his command, she shook her head -No, we need to talk- Bulma said in between breaths, the prince growled and stopped her ministrations, he could just compelled her, but he wanted the woman and he knew he wasn't going to get her if she didn't gave herself willingly.

He got them out of the bath, Bulma run for a towel and wrapped herself in it, she watched, almost drooling at Vegeta's ass as he used his energy to dry himself off, then he turned to face Bulma, his full hardened erection standing in anticipation, she couldn't take her eyes away from it. He got closer and used his energy to dry her off as well, his energy making her hot and driving her insane.

-Look- she gulped, walking into the room as she tied firmly her towel while she searched for her dress.

-It's fine you said you didn't mean to mock me. So you're pardon- he added taking away Bulma's towel.

-What!- she yelled quizzically -I'm forgiven? You are forgiving me? - she asked in between shock and rage, Vegeta's was so entranced with her body that missed her tone. -Yes- he replied happily.

-YOU ASSHOLE!- She screamed and this time Vegeta was the one upset and puzzled. -I didn't tell you because I didn't want to and hiding it from you wasn't a crime- she turned her back to him.

Vegeta was starting to get pissed off -I don't agree, but in any case why would you hide it, then?- he question, turning Bulma to face him.

She sighed -Look, with me been name the successor of Capsule Corp and everything. A relationship with the level of commitment you're asking is out of the question. You have to understand, I just want to retain the little freedom that I will be left with, a little something to still feel like I'm me- Bulma smiled and Vegeta raged flared.

-I could force you- he said and pushed her to the bed spreading her legs and rubbing himself at her entrance -I could make you- he kissed her forcibly within an inch of her life -Your body wants me, it would be easy, you'll cry in pleasure helplessly not being able to resist me- he pushed himself lightly inside her, Bulma arched her back, breaking their kiss and spreading her legs wider *He was right, but she was scared* she cover her eyes with her arm desperately trying to cover her tears -Please- she sob shaken her head. And Vegeta stop, sensing something was wrong.

-Why? - he asked her in a voice that almost came out as a whining. -Why don't you feel as I do? Why don't you need me as I do? Why don't you want me as I do? - he questioned looking completely defeated, completely destroyed. Bulma heart ache, the man lifted from upon her and sat at the edge of the bed. Then he smelled something unfamiliar on Bulma fear -You, you are scared of me, that's it?- He asked painfully.

-NO- she jumped to touch his shoulder. Of course any living creature in the universe should and probably would fear this man, but she never felt afraid of him, even when he gave her that murderous look when she stole his drinks, his glare of death only make her want him more *I have issues* she thought.

-Your lying, I can smell fear on you- he put his head between his hand.

-I- she paused -Yes, I'm frightened, but not because of you but the situation itself, you hold too much power on me. Everyone seems to be expecting me to throw myself away, I just want to a little freedom for myself-

-So, what are you asking?- Vegeta turned to Bulma hope filled his eyes -Whatever you need, whatever you want, name it, is yours- he said

Bulma didn't need to think about it -Time, I need time- she said and her words crushed Vegeta's soul and spirit, and she just stood there watching how it brook –That's the only thing I don't have- he said looking away -I'm the successor of the throne; assuming all its legacy and responsibilities is my duty, I owe it to my father, I owe it to my people- Vegeta's eye drifted away with emptiness filling them and she couldn't bare it, she did want him, as crazy as he drives her, she loved him. With that she knew, she knew the power she hold on him, she understood that this man was giving himself completely to become what others were expecting him. He was doing it selfishly, even giving up what he could actually want, cherish or love, it would pain him, but she knew that if he had to he would let her go, willingly and he would take whoever was assign to him, because it was what had to be done.

She knew she was been a stubborn idiot, but she would die first before admitting it, here she was trying to save a little of her freedom, and for what? To make both of them unhappy in the long run, she needed to grow up, he said it, and she hated him for it, but thanked him because he was right.

Bulma got closer to him, he quiver when her breasts pressed against his bare back. -Vegeta- she said in a low seductive voice -How do I smell know? - She said into his ear, his body stiffened, Vegeta was at the edge of his control –Do you have an idea what you're doing to me? You shouldn't asked that, I'm already to tempted to take you?- Bulma's heart almost got out of chest. She put her hands over his shoulders and pulled him to lay down not getting him to move an inch –But I want to know?- she demanded whining and pulling harder, this time he didn't hold back and let himself be backed towards the bed, Bulma smiled in victory placing herself on her knees right in front of his face, her crotch leveled with his face, only inches away from his mouth, her smelled driving him mad; Vegeta's thinking portion was overruled, he groaned and gave Bulma a long lick wetting his tongue with her wetness –You taste so good, you smell so alluring- he said caressing her between her legs with his tongue, Bulma moaned touching her breasts –Yes, please more- she said and Vegeta purred the vibrations make her wailed, the feeling make leaned forward, her forehead touching the bed, bending her arms in elbows placing them at each side of her body for support. –Vegeta- she moaned and he awarded her by introducing his tongue inside her exploring her restless making Bulma a moaning mess –Vegeta you need to stop- she said as a pool of heat started to press on her lower abdomen; he didn't, instead he placed two of his fingers inside her slowly, keeping them inside not moving them, feeling how she tight around him, when she started to move her hips to release the building tension by fucking herself with his fingers, he pulled them out quickly watching as a sticky and gooey string of her essence coiled around them –No- she cried –But you asked me to stop- she said as he licked the sweet string from his fingers and pressed them again shallowly again against her entrance Bulma moved her hips to pulled them inside her, but he hold her still –Please more- she begged and he release her thigh letting herself move allowing her to impale herself with his fingers, then he aided her pumping his fingers hard into her as he sucked on her clefts and her swollen nub, she cried her heart out as she came pulling Vegeta's hair, then she stood still as she recovered from her high, the saiyan prince took the chance to place himself next to her. She watched as he licked his lips like I wild animal after a good kill, Bulma got closer and kissed him.

-You didn't answer my question- she whispered as she gave him wet kisses around his jaw and neck, Vegeta laughed –I have another one- she looked at him seriously and resume her kissing –Ask- he said –Are you going to answer?- she question as she went lower kissing his chest going far south –The first time we fucked- she paused as she felt Vegeta body tensed, she back down a smile –Well, you said that I smelled like someone who wanted to get fucked- she added as Vegeta body slightly shifted –You correct me before, you said not to say fuck but sex, why the change?- Bulma knew it was an odd question but it was driving her insane.

The woman caress his chest and stomach, her eyes waiting, Vegeta sighed –It's vulgar, back then it was different- he said and Bulma grin like a Cheshire cat –So, back then, what?- she asked as she swirled her tongue around the chiseled muscle definition of his stomach and going lower –Back then, was I just that, was I just one more whore, a common vulgar woman who happened to gladly spread her legs for you and now I'm not all that?- she asked her hot breath against his erection, making him drip *What a sigh* Bulma thought as she licked her lips and look seductively at him–No, you're not!- he said looking into her eyes with confidence, he meant every word.

Bulma smiled as she licked his tip and he jerked –Vegeta, you're slightly wrong. Yes I'm not a common vulgar woman, I'm Bulma Briefs and truth to be told I like being a whore- she said as she swallowed him as far as she could, he let out a mighty groan, a cry of war that under any other circumstances it would have been a threat, Bulma smiled around him as she bob her head quickly, he tightened his hands around her hair. She, then, covered the swollen tip with her hands and sliding her tongue along his shaft, licking the base and his balls, sucking them gently and then releasing. Vegeta hissed –I can tell you are- Bulma beamed at him as she parted her lips and took him again inside her mouth, sucking hard the tip first and then thrusting him in, her hand circling around the part she could take in, when she felt his member strain she picked her pace up, the prince tried to pull her away but she kept going –Woman- he shouted as he hoarse roar got out of him as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Bulma stood to her knees and proudly swallowed it, making Vegeta blushed.

-So- she said as she placed herself to rest at his side –You're a little prude- she said catching her breath. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and then something in his eyes sparked. *An idea* He started to moved his tail touching Bulma's thigh, making her gasp and giving a stunned look. –Vegeta, you said you're tail was a very personal thing and that you didn't touch people with it- she stuttered.

-No, what I said was that we didn't go around touching people with it or letting anyone pet it and we don't- he kissed her tickling Bulma's stomach with is tail –But, we couldn't get more intimate- he grinned –Well, we could definitely try- he added caressing her nether lips, she spread herself wide, he smiled, he knew that the touch of his tail made her react like that.

-So, saiyan used them while having sex- she breathed, her tail playing with her.

-Actually no, maybe some kinky ones- he answered without thinking.

Bulma laughed as she pressed her entrance against his tail –So you're kinky- Vegeta stopped his tail's movement and Bulma whimper. –No, I have never used it with another woman- he confided –But with you it seems to have a mind on his own and you, vixen, encourage it by responding so eagerly to its touch, I think you're the kinky one- his husky voice assure her as his tail entered her and start whirling around inside of her, making her moan desperately spreading her legs further and pushing her hips up. When his skillful appendage found her G spot and played with it, she felt a wave of heat building again inside her lower abdomen –Vegeta- she cried screaming in ecstasy as he felt her tighten up, he proceeded to thrust his tail vigorously inside her in and out. She came so hard she thought she saw stars behind the lids of her eyes.

-You like my tail a little too much- he said as he took his tail out of her, making her moaned at the sensation, he glared at his wet appendage –My virility could get offended-

Bulma let out a laugh –How? You're are the proudest man I have ever met and, honestly, you know you have a cock to be proud off- she said bluntly and Vegeta blushed again –You're a very vulgar woman- he said, placing himself between her legs.

-What are you doing?- she question as he run his thick, long shaft against his entrance, wetting his tip; a little confused about her question –I'm going to have sex with you- he answered pushing himself inside her –Wait- she said puffing, she wasn't ready –Just a minute, I'm just too sensitive right now – while she said he pushed himself completely inside her, making her hissed.

He stood there without moving feeling Bulma´s grip around him, containing his joy and restraining himself from coming –You're so tight, so incredibly wet for me- he kissed her passionately as he started to move inside, slowly testing her.

-Vegeta- she screamed everything was too much, the pleasure driven her to insanity as she felt herself been stuffed completely by his long and powerful thickness, something inside her begging –Harder, please, fuck me harder- she sounded desperate, but Vegeta kept his rhythm, he didn't like her to use that word -Please, don't you want to fuck me harder, don't you want to come inside me! - She demanded and Vegeta growled and picked up his pace faster harder. Bulma held tightly to the sheets moaning without any restrain, she felt her throat sore as she was rode hard by the saiyan prince –Please, harder-

-I don't want to hurt you- he said as he rampaged himself through her slick walls, Bulma gasped as he complied with his fair share of uneasy. –Yes, more- She kept encouraging him, he was likely amused and fired by Bulma's screams, completely perplexed by how this frail woman could take him. Meanwhile Bulma was in bliss, she had never been reached so deep and with the right amount on pressure over all the right places, the feeling making her climb again toward her peak *Three time, really Bulma* the little voice in her head shame her as she smiled.

Bulma's face and her loud moans made Vegeta to start to lose his control –Did you enjoy my tail better?- he asked her and Bulma shook her head –No, this is so good, you feel so good- she said panting, she wasn't going to last anymore and Vegeta was about ready, he lifted her lips to meet his strokes so forceful and deep that she let out a cry –Yes, please, I'm going to cum!- she tightened her walls against him as she felt her muscles spasm, he sucked her neck hard –Bulma- he yelled while spilling himself inside her. After a little while he pulled himself out of her, kissing her fiercely.

-Ok, that was the best fuck of my life- Bulma grinned and gave him a wink, Vegeta glared at her –Or sex, called it as you like- she added catching her breath.

After a moment of silence Vegeta spoke –So, this means you're agreed to be my queen?- he turned to a side to face Bulma, his tail waving.

-God, NO. What gave you that idea- Bulma asked in shock. Vegeta panicked, his eyes that seconds ago where filled with joy know were filled with concern. He didn't knew what to say, what to do and then he heard her laugh uncontrollably –Oh, the look on your face, was priceless!- she rolled side to side wiping the tears of her chuckles.

-You prank me?- he asked incredulously and narrowed his eyes at her.

-It was just a little joke- she said trying to contain her laugher.

Vegeta grinned –I see this kind of behavior should be punished- he lifted her guiding her onto her hands and knees, she felt his furry tail pressed into her ass, she stopped laughing –What are you doing?- she tensed when she felt his tail forcing his way in stretching her –Don't you dare- she warned him. –This is punishment- Vegeta said in a demanding husky voice –Bulma, when someone is been punish they can't possibly expect to make any demands, remember- he said pulling her up so he could kiss her neck.

-I guess I should take my punishment as it comes- she stated and they both laughed.

The hot sounds that came out the prince room got the whole royal guards embarrassed, and not knowing what to do. The King walked to his room escorted by two officers that couldn't look at him in the eye –You know what's that sound?- he asked towards his guards as he opened the door to his room. Of course, the guard knew what they were hearing, although never had they heard something like it; still they weren´t idiots, but neither of them replied to the King's question –That's the sound of me getting my retirement pay- he smiled and closed the door in the guard's faces.

THE END


End file.
